Bleached Geass: Let the Gods Rot
by Arms of Loneliness
Summary: Ichigo, as last seen in Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo, ends up in the Code Geass universe. His arrival changes a few details. Unfortunately, he ended up in a universe where he had to fight ... again... How, what kind of fate-bitch slapped of a luck did he have? He just wants a good nap! Psyren involved. Sequel from Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, I'm back.**

**This is a continuation from Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo. So read it before you read this. You don't have to, as the muse there died out after first 5 chapters...**

**Now, Ichigo is slowly going to become ruthless and merciless. His mind is not in a good state as of the moment, and as such, it is affecting his public actions. As such, understand if Ichigo shows slight to extreme OOC characteristics.**

Chapter 1

Hollow wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and beat the living hell out of Ichigo for what he was suffering. He grabbed his hair and shook himself within the confines of one of the rooms of the skyscrapers.

He peered out of the window from the black room and growled.

Everything was half-way underwater.

"...What happened?"

Hollow turned around and looked at Zangetsu. "Wha'dya think's happened, Zangetsu? The King's very, very sad, you dolt," he growled at the soul cutter's manifestation within the inner world which represented Ichigo. "Losing Acnologia did him a number. I don't think that water is ever going ta recede."

Zangetsu looked pass his other half and frowned at the world that was free true ground or sky start to establish one below. Water was welling up, drowning some of the skyscrapers underneath it, and leaving only half of the original towers to stand above it. But he knew and understood why Ichigo's inner world was in this shape. After all, what his whole soul felt, he also felt. Perhaps on a more, being the one of only two part of Ichigo's soul that felt the sadness within this inner world.

"...What is he doing right now?"

"Hell I know," Hollow growled before laying down on the barren ground. "Just tell him to..." Hollow's voice trailed off. There was a tense silence before he just turned away from the window and walked right pass Zangetsu, disappearing into the same shadow that the soul cutter had appeared in. "...Forget it."

**AOL**

Ichigo stood on top of what was supposed to "Area 11's" most secured building: the Viceroy's Palace. No one has noticed his presence so far, but it was somewhat irritating to know that his parallel world's homeland was part of a gigantic and ruthless empire. He didn't want to meddle in this world's affairs, at least until he had his own thoughts sorted out.

He cringed when flashes of disgusted faces of those he came to call his second family were staring at him. He knew that he overdid his last action within Edolas, but even now, he believed that they were necessary.

...Perhaps that's what Aizen felt. After all, the man was still hopefully within the confines of Maggot's Nest, but in his awake, there was a new order that rose from the old order. His plans did change Soul Society as a whole.

'If I put it that way, then it seems like I was just the perfect tool for his plans,' Ichigo grumbled mentally.

"Oi, who are you?!"

Ichigo looked down and narrowed his eyes. One of those Britannian guard was pointing his gun at him while shouting. They were speaking English. 'Thankfully, I learned some English before I left my world. Thank you, school.' He then cringed when he realized that he just thanked his school. He just pushed those thoughts aside before replying to the guard. "Just enjoying the view. No need to worry about me." Unfortunately, it was not a good lie.

The area that surrounded the entire palace was a flat purple plain that was called the Tokyo settlement. There were buildings and skyscrapers as well as occasional parks, but it was not really sight to behold. A city was a city, nothing more, and the constant purple, white, grey, and blue just irritated the eyes after a while.

"Get down here this instant!"

Ichigo scowled and he jumped. The guard started panicking. "A-Are you crazy?! Don't jump off a building , you-?!" Before he could finish, Ichigo landed right front of the man on his bent legs with a bandaged sword, and threw up a thin cloud of dust that spread into every direction.

The guard looked at him stunned. Ichigo slowly stood up. "Happy now?" he growled. The guard flinched before pointing the gun at him again.

He turned on his radio. "We have a infiltrator at level 16. H-He may be a esper. Bring a knightmare and a esper unit!"

Knightmare? Esper? What the hell was he talking about?

"What's a knightmare?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, as if the call for backup didn't bother him.

The guard looked at him as if he was crazy.

Ichigo shrugged before he laid down and made himself comfortable.

**AOL**

When he opened his eyes, Ichigo was staring at a rather giant humanoid robot. "... The hell?" he muttered as he got up. Immediately, the robot pushed its gun forward threateningly and the small batch of soldiers/guards did the same.

"You are under arrest for trespassing into the Viceroy's Palace, Eleven!" a speaker, which must have come from the robot, shouted at him.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow as if he was saying 'Are you kidding me?' Ignoring the robot, he stood up and tried to find the guard that called for this backup. He spotted the man where he was exactly before, albeit just a bit further from him. "Oi, what is that thing-?" Before Ichigo could finish, however, one of the soldiers from his back approached and struck him with his gun.

Ichigo, who was completely unaware of it because he was too busying looking for and then asking, stumbled a bit forward. He straightened back up though in matter of seconds. He turned around and looked at the soldier in question with a confused look. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

The soldier growled before turning his gun at him. "Get down on your knees and raised your hand-!"

Ichigo ignored the soldier as he noticed that he no longer had his zanpakuto. He immediately whirled around until he saw the said shard of his soul. His reiatsu overflowed and began to pressure the entire area. "... Is that Zangetsu?"

Everyone flinched visibly.

Ichigo raised his hand towards them and faced his palm up. "Give."

The soldier held back, however.

"You're an accused man, Mister. You're coming with us, and we definitely are not going to give that sword back to you," the soldier's higher ranking officer replied in stead of the soldier.

Ichigo slowly put his hand down and put up a 'Oh well' expression on his face.

"Well then," Ichigo said as he pulled his hand back.

Suddenly, a pressure crushed down into the area. The Knightmare that the soldiers had brought with them fell to its knees and everyone present before him fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo then released it, sure that he had knocked everyone out cold. He then slowly made his over to Zangetsu and picked him up. "Sorry about that, ossa-san."

He slung the sword over his shoulder.

"Halt!"

Ichigo turned around, and he was surprised to see that the giant robot was moving once more. It had its gun pointing at him now, again. "Move and I'll shoot."

Ichigo stared at the robot.

The pilot stared back at him through his cameras.

"Lower the gun if you want to live."

Cold sweat broke out of the pilot's back with that one sentence. The voice held so much authority over him... it was empowering and unyielding.

He slowly lowered his gun... But then realized that if he let this man go, he will suffer consequences that may be worse than this stranger with a giant butcher sword has to offer.

He fired.

**...**

Lelouch's head snapped up from his homework to the small laptop's screen which relayed today's news. And today's special news was the giant explosion that erupted out from the top of the Viceroy's Palace. His eyes widened, as the Viceroy's Palace had been the directin Lelouch had seen Ichigo disappear towards in his ... supersonic movement.

The cameras zoomed in on the explosion.

Lelouch, without looking at where his hand went, pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and called a number. "Are you getting this?"

'We are. Do you know what's going on?'

"No, but my new ally is there..."

Then the camera zoomed in as the cameramen began to shout about a man emerging from a smoke.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Ichigo...?"

Then a knightmare emerged out of the smokes as well.

Without his right torso and arm.

It fell right behind Ichigo.

...

Lelouch's eyes widened at that.

How did Ichigo manage to take down a knightmare? A human, however strong, could not defeat a knightmare. That was the obvious answer when flesh met steel. Yet right behind Ichigo there was a dead pilot and a knightmare. 'Perhaps he has Geass as well?' Lelouch thought as he sat back down. There had to be something else. Did he use explosives? That would certainly explain the explosion and all of the smoke generated.

Suddenly, five knightmares with floater units appeared.

They began to shoot at him, but he disappeared. The cameraman panicked, not wanting to lose sight of Ichigo, but an explosion made itself known with a sonic boom, and everyone's attention fell to it. The knightmare on the most right had been destroyed like some cheesecake, and its remnants fell to the ground.

The knightmares turned to him again and fired, but he disappeared once more, and another knightmare blew up.

'It's almost like watchinga mini-knightmare with Rolo's ability dominate those knightmares. But that can't be. Rolo's Geass has a small area of effect, but Ichigo is disappearance is also seen in the camera. Perhaps he uses a illusionary Geass?'

Then the third knightmare blew up.

The remaining two, guessing correctly that they would only die and lose their precious knightmare, retreated, flying away.

"Huh," Lelouch thought outloud. "I guess I picked up something rather valuable." 'I need to Geass him.'

...

Ichigo looked about. These robots had people in them. 'No matter. Every action has a reaction. They should have recognized that when several of their friends already died,' he thought as he shrugged off the guilt he felt.

Unfortunately, he also realized that he was numbing his own sense of guilt. It was bad enough that he felt guilty for the first hand action, but there was nothing more painful than knowing that what he once was slowly dying away at the fingertips of his hands, and he couldn't stop it.

While these thoughts ran pierced his conscience, he missed a man, a man like him, flying in the sky, flying towards him.

And silently, he struck at Ichigo with a lance he held.

...

The public gawked and gasped as this was relayed through the screen, but soon, their hanging mouths grew even longer and grinning faces turned long and pale as they saw the lance man was twisted aside and flung away like some toy.

A black platform formed beneath his feet, and the man landed gracefully.

The cameras zoomed in and ...

"An Eleven?"Everyone asked.

...

Ichigo looked towards the man who had dared to strike at him, and he was puzzled for a second. This was not because the man looked Japanese but because this man was using a power different from reiatsu or magic. It was much like Fullbring aside from the fact that there was no dark presence that usually came with it.

"Who are you?" the man, rather a youth around his early 20's questioned Ichigo.

This man had spiky hair that matched Ichigo's own hair, and his "lance" was black as his hair, if not more. He had a visor over his eyes, like a sunglass. He wore a grey uniform with shoulder guards, and the insignia on his right chest ... it was slightly more complex design than those he saw on the robots he destroyed. This probably meant that he was fighting against a higher order of this empire.

"You interest me," Ichigo said as he grinned maliciously at him, using the same tone Lelouch used with him.

The man seem to want to give Ichigo one of his own "The Hell?" expression, but the visor obstructed his eyes, allowing only a side-crooked 'wha..?' to show.

"You haven't answered my question, terrorist. Who are you?"

Ichigo grinned and just shrugged. "Just someone. And you are?"

"I am of the Royal Esper Guard. We keep order in the empire where our military fails to do so...What's your issue with Britannia?"

Ichigo slung his sword over his shoulder and tilted his head to the other side with a frown. "I remember taking a nap..."

"So you have no reason?"

The man suddenly disappeared, and Ichigo, using his hardened battle senses, ducked just as a lance passed by over head where his body used to be. He flipped forward, using his momentum, and did a flip kick up the man's chin.

The lancer took the hit and flew up a bit.

"At least let me finish what I'm about to say, you brat...!" Ichigo hissed.

Continuing with the momentum, Ichigo grabbed his sword with both of his hands, and rolled in mid-air. This was almost stationary action, since air didn't provide any ground to roll upon, but the sword went about slicing anyway, and it sliced through the lancer's armor.

Ichigo then shunpo'ed right behind the lancer, and gave the man a roundhouse to the man's head.

The platform that the lancer used shattered, and he began to fall.

Ichigo suddenly propelled away from the falling man as two more appeared, using similar platforms.

Ichigo grumbled. "More nuisances," he said silently. "Can't a man enjoy a scenary without having an army come after him?!" he roared outloud, actually creating a "soft" shockwave that washed over everyone in the Tokyo Settlement.

There was a moment of silence.

...

Lelouch doubled over on the floor and laughed. So that was the reason that got him on TV screen? Of all the reason, trying to enjoy a scenary?!

...

Kallen and Ohgi was thinking the same thing but they were considering this on a much serious scale.

Could they make him one of their own? A man who takes out Knightmares like they are made out of jello?

...

Ichigo sighed and loosened the banadge wrapping around Zangetsu's handle. He grabbed the end of it, and begun to spun it. He spun it faster and faster until it reached its terminal velocity. Soon, winds were being picked up around him and causing the tow newcomers to look at him warily.

"Know what?" he growled. "Let's take it up a notch."

He threw Zangetsu like a javelin at the closest enemy, causing the sword to stick through the man cleanly.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo hissed as he grabbed the bandage with both of his hands and pulled on it sideways, dragging the dying man with Zangetsu. "Tensho!" he roared just as Zangetsu had spun half way. On the rest of the way back to its original position -where he had stuck the man-, the later half of the cirlce had been struck by the light blue attack and disappeared like ash.

Then with a jerk, he pulled it back to him, leaving the torso-only man to fall to the ground like a heap of trash.

Zangetsu flung back at him and he grabbed it by his handle, the blade pointing down. Suddenly, he disappeared, and everyone got alert.

He appeared right in front of the camera. The scared cameraman made a dash for it, dropping the camera, but Ichigo caught it before he fell to the ground. He lifted it up to his face, and scowled. "Don't mess with me. Or you'll end up like them. Let me enjoy a piece of scenary, that's all I f***ing ask."

Then he dropped the camera, shattering the lenses and causing the live feed to shut down to a static.

The audio, however, was still active.

"Let's just go home..." he muttered quietly.

...

Ashford Academy

Lelouch bit his thumb. It was not usual for him to feel this anxious and anticipation. He had watched the TV and it was making him anxious.

Why was he anxious? Perhaps he was really, really happy about getting a very powerful ally (or slave if he has to Geass the man). Perhaps he was worried about the Geass not working on this man (he did introduce himself as a extra-dimensional being), or the fact that it may cause some crazy side-effect.

Perhaps it'll work perfectly fine.

Perhaps it won't.

... Maybe Ichigo will just join him so that he doesn't have to find out any of the above.

"You do realize that when if you believe that no one is near you, you show your real colors? Like everyone?"

Lelouch froze at the statement and slowly -VERY SLOWLY- he turned around.

He saw Ichigo standing there with his sword on his back.

Lelouch steeled himself. "You're back. I hope you didn't leave them any trace to lead them here. This is, after all, a life I still have to lead."

"I'm not that stupid, Lelouch vi Britannia. I am capable to handling myself."

Lelouch grimaced. He momentarily forgot that he had told Ichigo the full spectrum about himself.

"...Please. I remember telling you that I'd like to be called Lamparouge, as it was my mother's maiden name."

"You did?" Ichigo scratched his head as he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, which happened to be right across the room, propped in front of an empty wall. Then he shrugged. "So.. I've thought about your offer to join this ... Black Knights."

**AOL**

Somewhere Else within Britainnia's mainland

"F*** that M****F******, I'm going to ***-!"

"Shut up!" Ageha growled before smacked the cussing man's head. "But we do want to crush that guy's head, just like you."

The eye patched man laughed at Junas's wrath towards the stranger who literally decimated -as in cut in one-tenths- the Royal Esper Guard division stationed within Area 1. That brought him two concerns. One was the joy of fighting in battle and when he should go and fight him. The other was the concern over exactly how that strong of a man remained completely hidden from the entire network of Trance that the Royal Esper Guard had set-up around the world. Yes, they had detected his presence not too long ago, but this man was obviously very very well into his early twenties.

He chuckled at his own thoughts. In that respect, he was very well like Bismarck, the Knight of One. They both cared for their fights and their empire's well-being. They held different positions, but they were certain match for each other in terms of mentality and strength (not PSI-boosted).

"Oi, Grana, what should we do?"

Grana snapped out of his mind and looked up.

Amagai stood in the middle of the room, in midair actually. He stood there with multiple holograms rotating about him, all of which were filled with information that he has gathered about the strange orange-haired man.

"... You're asking me what we should do?" he asked back. "I'd of course take the fight to him!"

"Hmm, you forgot that if you appear and start causing havoc as you always do, then there will be hell to pay." Then Amagai grimaced. "Not only that, we also have to explain to the rest of the population about ourselves. Even if His Highness does not like the idea of revealing his trump card to our enemies in Europe and Asia."

"It's not like they can do anything about it," Junas, who had calmed down, replied indignantly. "Those bastard are unaware of how our abilities came to be. I doubt that they can even understand the pain of being awake for a month."

Grana grimaced. 'That is an understatement, brother,' he thought as he remembered how secret researches that gave birth to his existence was carried out. From an embryo to a full-fledged adult, he had been awake. He had never slept before he escaped. Then he grimaced at how the Empress had found him and took him in. She listened to his stories and from there, it had been a revenge. He had invaded the research labs, which had already given "birth" to those in front of him, with what later became the first division of the Royal Esper Guard and took down the bastards with a smite.

Yes, his heavenly smite.

He chuckled at that.

Yes.. And if this stranger didn't make himself an ally of the Britannia Empire soon, he would taste it as well.

**AOL**

Ichigo stared numbly at the towering robot that stood before him. This was similar to the robots that attacked him, but everything from base design to purpose was completely different to those he destroyed. The one in front of him was obviously made to strike fear heart into the enemies with its black body and the sharp designs. At the same time, it made it clear that whoever used this model was a highly-placed commander.

"What are these robots called again?" Ichigo asked him as he looked over his shoulder -by craning his head backward in an awkward and weird movement- to Lelouch, who sat before a large computer screen.

"It's called a knightmare," Lelouch replied. "This one has been made to provide massive area of effect attack and shield that would protect me from most attacks."

"What's this one called then?"

"Shinkiro. A custom knightmare made just for me."

"...I see. Would your knightmare defeat the ones I destroyed?"

Lelouch smirked. "It can annihilate an entire army of infantry soldiers with ease with only its secondary armament."

"When are we leaving?" he asked Lelouch.

"Within the hour. I am just finishing up the schedule my double will have to follow so that I won't have to repeat what I had to go through _yesterday_..."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, a bit confused.

"Sayoko, the maid that is actually a ninja, acted as my double using some simple disguises. Unfortunately, she was too nice and gave 'myself' away to many girls... And they all demanded that I go on a date with them. However, she forgot that I have a very limited stamina, something that just cannot be fixed, since I run out of breath too easily."

"Lung capacity?"

Lelouch nodded.

For all his intellect, Lelouch's weakness had to be his physical attributes(as in stamina), and his pride. And the worst part of his stamina was not his legs nor his stomach, nor the heart; it was his lungs. It had such a small capacity for a young man like himself. He wondered whether he inherited it from his mother or his father. Neither seemed to be as ... un-athletic as he was. That left him confused and still wondering about his problem.

Why the hell did he have it?

Unfortunately, he was in a vulnerable position. There were cybernetic technology, but using it meant two things: risking the chance of his body rejecting the technology and if his body accepted, the time to stay away from the Black Knights to give his body time to recuperate. Neither seemed to be a good option, and he did not have a commander intelligent enough to replace him.

Yes, it was a dilemma Lelouch knew would forever haunt him...

"My lung capacity ... is below average."

"Ah."

"Yes... An 'ah,'" Lelouch scoffed at the uttered sound.

"Sucks."

"...Don't remind me."

"Well, I hope that you'll get better."

"I doubt it, but thank you anyway."

"...Done yet?"

"Done?"

"You're work with schedule."

"Ah yes, that..."

**AOL**

Ichigo looked about inside the assitant's seat within Shinjiku. It was comfortable, but a bit confined.

"Will your friends be surprised?"

"Most of them will be. The top ranks already know that you joined us, so they won't be that surprised. I'm sure that they certainly will question you though."

"Eh. Let them."

"...Just don't say anything that would make me look bad."

"I don't make promises."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow, irritated by Ichigo's behavior.

The rest of the ride was silent.

...

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Well then, shoot it down."

...

Shinjiku suddenly went blaring and everything turned red.

"What the..." Ichigo muttered as he set up, and he noticed that Lelouch was suddenly busy with his hands. "What's going on?"

"An ambush. The factosphere already deduced from the armaments used by our enemy that we are up against Britannia Empire. But some of these readings aren't right..." The knightmare shoot as something impacted upon its Absolute Defense System. "How the hell-?!" he growled. "They took out our propulsion systems and the floaters!"

Ichigo scowled. "Open the hatch. I'll go fight."

Lelouch hesitated. "Just don't get killed," he said as he put on his mask, and opened the hatch.

...

"They're opening the hatch underworld-?" one of the submarine knightmare pilots questioned, but as soon as the hatch lifted enough for one man to slip through, he found himself staring at a orange-haired man right in front of his camera. "The f**k-?!"

...

The commander for this operation cursed when one of the knightmares blew up. "That monster was one of Zero's subordinate?!" Growling, he turned on his radio. "Focus fire on the Shinjiku! Bring it and Zero down!"

Twenty or so knightmare pilots confirmed and began to launch torpedoes.

Torpedoes all blew up before even reaching Shinjiku.

...

As soon as Ichigo was gone, Lelouch had closed the hatch. There was water inside the knightmare, but the system itself was waterproof, so it was no big deal, but he only had four minutes worth of oxygen left within his mask.

'Get the hell out of here, now!' a unfamiliar voice shouted within his head with a familiar tone.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head.

'W-wha..?'

'Questions later!' This time, it was clear. It was Ichigo's voice. Lelouch grinned. Clearly the man was something beyond a mortal. 'Running now!'

Lelouch quickly commanded his kngithmare to head straight up to the surface...

...

Ichigo resurfaced for a millisecond before diving back into the depths. He shunpo'ed behind Shinjiku and fired multiple Getsuga Tenshos at the knightmares chasing Lelouch.

Those knightmares were nimble, or the pressure water was giving off was taking a toll in Getsuga Tensho's ability to quickly hit a target.

'Probably both,' he thought to himself as he charged in, like he did with the first knightmare, and severed its torso into two, causing an explosion to follow quickly.

...

The commander cursed. That was the seventh knightmare destroyed already. And how were they destroyed? By a single man with a damn f**king sword.

"F**k that bastard!" he shouted. "Forget Zero! Retreat! We'll be annihilated once Zero takes to air!"

There were complains through the radio, but he shut them up with the usual 'That's an order!', and they followed obediently, retreating back into the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean.

...

Ichigo sighed mentally as he watched the submarine knightmares disappear. They were a very irritating bunch. Had he been in air where there were fewer restrictions, then this would have not been a problem. But those torpedoes sure looked dangerous...

He shunpo'ed to the surface took a gulp of breath, first thing.

He looked about, and saw that Shinjiku was in the air in its knightmare form, water trickling out of its cockpit. He shunpo'ed next to it, and softly landed on its shoulder.

"It is f**king cold..." Lelouch complained as he splashed the water out."

"Hey, at least you have your nice suit; it insulates you," Ichigo replied sharply, noticing that he himself was cold. Very very cold. "I only have a t-shirt and a pair of cheap jeans."

"Oi, those jeans are not cheap!" Lelouch complained.

"Trivial matters," Ichigo replied before using a technique that he picked up from the Fullbringers. He infused his reiatsu into the water and commanded it to leave the cockpit, all at once.

They did.

Carrying Lelouch with them.

"O-Oi! Let me down!"

Ichigo thought about it for a second. "Okay." He let go of control.

Lelouch and the water fell down about 9 meters and unto the surface of the cold Pacific Ocean.

"Bastard!" Lelouch roared.

Ichigo merely chuckled.

But within his inner world, the hollow cried in rage at all the water.

'Suck it up,' Ichigo poked at his Hollow, who greeted the mundane comment with a harsh, frustrated voice that gave him a shock.

**_'F**k you to, King!'_**

'Yup. He's still pissed about the water inside,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should start finding someone else... Or erasing my memory or something.'

**AOL**

**And that is the first chapter of the story. So what do you think?**

**I know that I've been gone for quite some time and that many of you readers have been waiting for the sequel. So this is it. Tell me what you think about it, what I should improve.**

**And review.**

**Even if it is flame.**

**Flame = more review # = more People see that people read my story = more people reading my story = more reviews = more corrections = better story = more people = ... and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, and welcome back!**

**Now, I want you all to remember that this story, while officially cross-over of Bleach and Code Geass, has Psyren in it as well. If you don't know what Psyren is, then think of it as timey-wimey wobbly-rolley-boo of epers(telekinetics, pyrokinetics, mind readers, etc), going back and forth between timeline to find out about the apocalypse that has taken over the future. Of course, in my story, characters of Psyren have been transplanted to the Royal Guards instead of Drifters and W.I.S.E, their original groups.**

**With that in mind, please also note that this is a sequel to the story, Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo, meaning that Fairy Tail magic will certainly make its appearance in here.**

**Thanks for reading the note, and on with the story.**

**AOL AOL AOL**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Scouting**_

Ichigo blinked.

"So this is your place, huh?" he asked Lelouch/Zero, who stood to the right of him and half a step ahead as they walked down the coast of the Penglai Island.

Along their way to the headquarter of the Black Knights and the first territory of the United States of Japan, Zero had explained to Ichigo the history and the current events circulating around the planet. Most of it had to do with the Britannia Empire, as it was Lelouch's main goal to destroy, but what Ichigo heard about the place sounded very much like some over-dramatized Napoleon … who actually succeeded in taking quite a chunk of the world.

Unfortunately, even with the ample knowledge of this world, Lelouch did not have any -any as in ZERO- information on the flying assaulters whose ass he kicked to next weekend. Or grave for some. It was during that part of that conversation that Ichigo realized that Lelouch had yet to fight anyone like them. Which meant trouble for the boy, as they declared themselves as the Royal Guard.

_"Yes, it is,"_ Zero replied as he gave a passing saluting Black Knight a nod. Ichigo looked about.

The place seemed very much like a ghetto... except very maintained and properly set in place by some authority. The people here were all refugees, and many of them included children... who seemed to rush out of their homes and follow him like he was some kind of … hero.

_"I see that the children are following us. Or rather you,"_ Zero said as he gave the children a glance. _"They all saw your little stunt at the Viceroy's Palace. How do you feel about that?"_

"I feel as if someone had violated me rather publicly. But then again, I'm the one who decided to go ahead and do that to myself, so I must be an asshole," Ichigo replied with a scowl. Hollow, who had been surprisingly silent up until now, cackled inside.

**"Oooooh, I love this attention! People love me!"** he cackled inside Ichigo's head, giving his landlord a headache.

'It's been a while, Hollow, but do you need to start migraine with your introduction?' Ichigo asked his hollow half mentally.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Zero asked as they came to a stop in front of a giant submarine with … a helmet? Zero looked between where Ichigo was staring and the frown and made a connection, though the frown had a different origin.

_"This is Ikaruga, Black Knight's sole heavy aerial battleship. It's one of the most advanced piece of technology that exists today. Unfortunately, most of its advance systems were scavenged from a knightmare I used to pilot, which is smaller than this giant thing,"_ Zero said proudly _"It's not finished as of yet, and needs some more work on it, which means if a battle were to occur now, Ikaruga would be a liability, not an upper hand."_

Ichigo nodded. "Something tells me that you don't have the resources or the manpower to manufacture any more of its class," Ichigo wisely pointed out. "You'll have to take a real good care of this girl."

Zero chuckled. _"Of course. After all, it will be our floating fortress. Come now,"_ he said, urging Ichigo to follow him._ "We're going to meet the core members of the Black Knights now."_

"Yeepee..." Ichigo declared sarcastically; he didn't like meeting people in high position.

**AOL**

On the other hand, maybe not.

_"This is the core members of the Order of Black Knights,_" Zero said as he and Ichigo walked into Ikaruga's bridge.

There was a red headed girl, a stoic-looking man in his thirties?, a red headed man with a headband just like the girl, a Japanese man with a … mini pompadour?, a green haired girl with a plushie, and Japanese girl in semi-traditional dress with two ornamental shoulder guard. It was an odd-looking bunch.

"Woah, when I thought you said we have a important guest, Zero-sama, I was thinking more in terms of a political guest," Kaguya voiced her shock for the rest of the group before them.

Zero chuckled. _"Well, it isn't the first time I've surprised you all,_" he said as he led Ichigo to where the group was on the lower deck of the bridge. _"This here is Kurosaki Ichigo, a Japanese like the most of us."_

"Toudou," the ex-military colonel replied. "I'm happy to meet a fellow Japanese man fighting by our side."

"Karin Kouzaki."

"Tamaki."

"C.C." The girl said before heading off to a chair on the edge of the command deck of the bridge and setting herself down on it. Perhaps the oddest of them.

"Kaguya, Zero-sama's future wife." Maybe not.

"Ohgi." The pompadour said.

Then it was Tamaki that got the group engaged into a lively conversation.

"Damn man! You're buffer than what I saw on the TV!" Tamaki said with a sense of awe. He gave Ichigo a friendly backslap... and ending hurting himself. He yelped unceremoniously, pulling out a grin from Ichigo. "Damn, your back is like solid piece of rock or something."

"Is it?" Ichigo replied innocently. "Maybe those thousand push-ups are a bit weak."

Toudou recognized the joke when he saw it and let the edge of his lips curl up a bit. "As I said, I'm glad to have such an … extraordinary fighter amongst us," he said as he extended his hand. Ichigo took gesture of welcome with a firm grip and a stoic face. "I am, however, curious as to why I haven't heard of you before."

Ichigo blinked. Right, he either had to make up a story or just refuse to talk about it. He was not a fan of telling lies, though...

_"His past identity is to be treated like how you treat me."_

Everyone's attention fell to Zero who stood upon the command post of Ikaruga's bridge.

"More secrets?" C.C., who was on the back of the command deck with the giant yellow plushie, voiced out.

_"It is necessary, for he is someone … no one would believe."_

"Is he one of the Britannian prince or something?" Tamaki asked with a raised eyebrow. Then everyone laughed at how impossible that suggestion was.

Zero cringed underneath the mask.

Ichigo laughed at the absurdity of the connection between Tamaki's innocent suggestion and Zero's almost imperceptible cringe. "No, no. Actually, I can tell you something about me," he said as he twirled his sheathed and paper-runed sword. "With each paper I rip, my power increases," he said. "Which means if you have seen the TV when I fought against those guys when I was taking my nap," he growled out. "My Getsuga Tensho would have been bigger and stronger had I ripped these seals off."

"I am also interested in that," Toudou said. "How does that work?"

Ichigo blinked. "Huh. I never exactly thought about that in physical terms."

Ichigo had always listened to explanations in terms of spiritual-physical terms or magic-related theories during his time in Earthland but he never actually tried to think about how it worked in this world. How was his reiatsu being converted to affect this world's populace-?

A sudden fear crashed down on him. How far had he unleashed his reiatsu?

'Zangetsu-!'

_'I've already checked it for you, Ichigo.'_

"Ke, stupid King. You're still dense about what kind of effect you have on people, don't ya?" his hollow chided within his head again. Ichigo growled mentally at the Hollow.** "Well excuse me if I can't voice my opinion about your inept abilities, King," ** Hollow retorted sarcastically.

"Kurosaki-san?" Toudou called, obviously concerned about the dazed look the man was giving the rest of them. "Kurosaki Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo snapped out of the daze that he was in while paying attention to his inner world selves. "Ah, sorry. I had to control something in me."

Toudou frowned. 'Control something? Does he have issues with his mentality?' He turned to glance at Zero. While the man trusted the masked leader of the liberate-hopefuls, it was hard to think about them

"It seems that I don't know how to explain my … peculiarities.." Ichigo replied with a frown. "I hope that doesn't offend anyone."

"No, Zero-sama has his own ways of doing that we can't understand, so we do understand," Kaguya said energetically.

Ichigo smiled. The girl reminded him of Lucy from Earthland... He cringed inwardly as did Zangetsu and Hollow when several images of his life there resurfaced.

"Oi, King! It's starting to pour again!" Hollow roared angrily.

'Alright, alright, I'll think about something else,' Ichigo replied. He cleared his throat before he spoke up. "So, Zero, what will my role be in this fight against Britannia Empire?" he asked. Suddenly, the room's mood turned serious and everyone's attention was on Zero.

_"Though I do not doubt that you can fight your way across hundreds of knightmares, Ichigo, I do want to take precautions, and as such, I'll have Rakshata design a knightmare that best suits you,"_ Zero said with his deep voice. _"But aside from that, we will possibly face a new threat that is the Royal Guard. They don't seem to be stronger than a knightmare in person, but I want you to perform a information dig on what they are, if you can."_

"Nothing much I can do," Ichigo muttered quietly. Then something clicked in his head, and his eyes widened slowly but surely to the point where everyone thought the eyelids had flipped over. "I actually know how to get information on them," he said before storming out of the bridge, not waiting for dismissal from his 'boss' or the meeting's end.

"...Well, isn't he active," Tamaki said sarcastically, somewhat jealous of the newcomer for getting a personal mission so soon when he had practically … none.

Zero sighed before he turned to the core members of the Black Knights.

**AOL**

Now, had any of the Black Knights knew what Ichigo was doing, they would protest passionately about the morality, or the lack of, with Ichigo's current plan of action.  
He was shunpo'ing across the vast ocean between the Penglai Island and Area 11, where he knew that -after his "introduction"- the Royal Guard would be stationed.

:_What are you doing, Kurosaki?_:

Ichigo stopped and placed his hand on the small device in his ear; it was a long-range radio that Zero had given him few minutes after arriving upon the Penglai Island. At the same time, it was a tracking device.

That meant that Zero knew where Ichigo was. "Going back to Area 11 to get some information. Why?"

:_When were you planning on telling me?_:

"After I make my second introduction."

:_...What?_:

Ichigo smirked before he muted the radio and continued his way to Area 11.

Yes, that was his plan. Another big ruckus.

**AOL**

"Sir!"

Grana shifted his big mane towards the operator to his right manning the scanners. Like before on the Pacific Ocean, he wore the Royal Guard's grey underneath his white bell-sleeved haori.

"What do you see?" he asked the operator in boredom.

"We're catching Signature 4123. It's the man who took out our division in Area 11! He's coming in from the Chinese Federation by the Kyushu's coast!"

Grana blinked. What? The bastard was coming back to Area 11, blaring himself like a beacon? That was interesting. Yes, it was very interesting. But he had to wonder, why was he coming in by Kyushu, the southernmost of the four main islands that made up Area 11? Had he gone around the southern islands and made his way around the -.

Ah, Grana grinned. The bastard wanted them to know where he was. Telling them that he was there, come get him. 'He's probably a member of the Black Knights who's been keeping his profile low. Makes sense,' he thought to himself. 'And now that he realizes there are others like him, he wants to come out and greet them, maybe even recruit. At the same time, he's probably scouting us out.'

He shrugged.

"Where's Teleporter at? I wanna go there and give the kid a scare."

The operator flinched. Grana calling for Shiner, the Teleporter, meant one thing: he was going to war. The man who can create solar beams with his telekinesis as easily as throwing a measly punch was going to war. And that scared the tiny operator. He fumbled as he tried to get into communication with Shiner. "S-Sir-"

"I'm here."

Grana turned to his left, where a blond man stood. He wore the Royal Guard's gray like Grana himself, and had the similar shoulder guard that only the Espers of the Royal Guard had. "Teleport me to Area 11. I want to meet this Strawberry."

Shiner raised an eyebrow at the nickname Grana gave the perpetrator in Area 11. It made sense, if one judged a man by his hair color. "Alright then, but make a bet with me."

"What kind of bet?"

"He can survive your Sunfall," Shiner smiled.

Grana's eyes widened. His Sunfall was a concentrated beam of energy that was result from gathering the solar energy in the atmosphere and striking it down on his target. His Sunfall was strong enough to take out Avalon if he really wanted to, but to make such a bet...

"Did you already check up on him?" Grana asked his junior commander with a poke to the man's shoulder. Shiner chuckled at the prodding but kept his mouth shut. "Che. I'll bet against that. The only person that survived it only did so after getting his entire body carbonized..."

"Alright then. Off to Area 11, we go."

With a flash, both were gone, leaving the operators in the room wary. The horrors they were to soon witness.

**AOL**

Ichigo stopped only a few kilometers from the coast of Area 11. Two large presence had appeared within Area 11. They had not been there only a moment ago. He frowned.

**"They must be those weak ass bastards' leader,"** Hollow commented within his head.

Ichigo nodded slightly. "They seem strong."

…

Grana looked about. He stood on top of the Viceroy's Palace with Shiner by his side, and he wondered: why here?

"Isn't he supposed to coming in from the coast?" Grana asked Shiner.

The man frowned. "I didn't know that."

"Weren't you there when the operator said about Strawberry coming in by the coast?"

"No... I had only teleported in when you were calling for me. You do realize that while I may be one of the most powerful commander -stamina-wise within the Royal Guard's Esper division- using teleport halfway around the world does take up a lot of it."

"You're telling me this because?"

"You're the bastard that never ever goes out to do a mission and complains about every single detail."

Grana just shrugged at the insubordination, but fortunately, that's how the Royal Guard's Esper division ran it. Those of the commanding tier were familiar with each other, whether they wanted it or not, and talked familiarly with everyone. Of course, in a military, this should not happen, but it happens anyway with them.  
"I'm here, aren't I?" Grana said with a giant grin.

"Only because you want a brawl..." Shiner jabbed at him with another personality issue.

"Oi, aside from Ageha, there isn't anyone that can stand up to me! And considering that His Majesty decided to not use us to let his damn son have some fun with his 'conquest' doesn't help either!" Grana complained.

"Complaining again, I see," Shiner muttered. "Fine. Where do we need to go?" he asked.

"South of Kyoshu, the southernmost island of Area 11."

"The big one?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, hang on."

Grana closed his eyes and let Shiner teleport them with a big flash. When he opened his eyes again, he was somewhat shocked to see a man with dark orange hair standing in midair. "My... this is new," Grana said. Standing in air was not a big deal for many of the espers, as many of them can make or use platforms that allowed midair suspension. However, this man in front of them did not have anything underneath his foot, but seemed to be standing on solid surface, if the way his footwear pointed horizontally was any indication.

He looked about. He was definitely near Kyushu, the said island was to the right of them, appearing where between them and the horizon. They were high up in the air, perhaps a hundred meters above the sea level. And there were no clouds, and their enemy decided to give them some moving ground, as the sea below them would absorb most of the shock they might cause.

"You know, it's rude to not introduce oneself after blocking someone's way," Ichigo shouted, drawing the Grana's attention

Grana turned to face the man, then turned to Shiner. "Did you bring a camera crew?"

Shiner frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"I want to watch myself fight him later. And I'd prefer it if it was also live recorded."

Shiner sighed. "I'll go get a crew." With that and a flash, he disappeared.

Grana then turned back to Ichigo. "I am Grana. Just Grana. I am the Senior Star Commander of the Royal Esper Division! I'm here to see what kind of a threat you are! Now, do you mind introducing yourself?"

…

Ichigo blinked. He never thought about that upon arriving here. What was he?

A shinigami?

A Vizard?

A new member of Black Knights?

A Black Dragon Slayer?

A warrior?

A lover?

A demon?

An angel?

A protector?

...A murderer?

Truth was that it was all of the above... But because it was all of the above, he was none of the above without anyone one of them.

**'You should just tell him everything. Make it more dramatic.'**

_'Hollow, I do not believe that that is such a good decision. It will bring about attention Ichigo surely will not like in the end,'_ Zangetsu muttered. _'But you should go into shikai, Ichigo. This man... He is very strong. It is unlikely that he is stronger than Kenpachi right now.'_

Ichigo nodded mentally. He knew that. This man, Grana, exerted a force of will and presence that made any captain of the Gotei 13 look like a child. 'Close to me, Yama-ji... and Aizen,' Ichigo thought. Then Ichigo face-palmed himself.

'I'm going to kick Kisuke's ass for this...'

**AOL**

Urahara Kisuke, the man who had sent Kurosaki Ichigo to Earthland, sneezed as he dropped a wrench. The said wrench fell on his toe, and he let out a scream.

**AOL**

He pulled on one of the seals on the hilt of Zangetsu... And when he did so, he ripped out a long strip of seals; it was the complete network of seals made in his stay at Edolas that kept his power down.

A large shockwave of energy ripped out of the area as soon as the seals were stripped from the sheath of Zangetsu, and the said zanpakuto entered into shikai wordlessly.

…

Grana grinned, much like Kenpachi. This man was strong. Not as strong as him, but strong enough.  
He may even need to go Nova...*

…

Ichigo closed his eyes as he let the familiar feeling of power wash around him like second skin. His power pulsated through the atmosphere, and he could feel Grana's own presence being overlapped by his own power.

Then he opened his eyes.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said as he slung Zangetsu over his shoulder. "I am -"

…

Shiner now had no patience. He wanted to watch Grana fight the Strawberry. It was not any other day that he got to watch two giants of power clash. So when the crew was preping helicopters and whatnot, he just decided to grab a cameraman and a camera connected to a broadcaster, and he teleported.

And they arrived just in time to see Ichigo release his sword.

"Hurry up and get that thing running," Shiner said as he used his Rise* to make a platform beneath them. The cameraman nodded nervously before doing so.

"...I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am many things. I am a traveller of dimensions," Shiner narrowed his eyes at that one.

"I am a soul reaper."

Ichigo said as the short chain at the butt of Zangetsu glowed softly in blue light before growing in length, reaching at least five meters.

"I am a magician."

He threw his sword up into the air, and grabbed the middle of the chain.

"I am a demon."

He began spinning Zangetsu. Slowly, slowly.. faster... faster... faster... After ten spins, he was generating a heavy torrent of wind. The winds threatened to push the cameraman off of the platform that Shiner made, but the junior commander of the REGD held the man firmly.

"I am a human. But none of that matters because I'm going to kick your ass if you decide to fight me!"

…

Diethard Reid cursed as a live feed was being broadcasted through all around the world. Another fight between the Strawberry haired man and a new man. And he cursed at himself for not getting this on the scene. "Get the helicopter ready!" he shouted to the nearest operator.

…

Grana simply grinned at Ichigo's declaration.

He rolled up the sleeves of his haori. "Well, this will be fun, won't it?" he said before taking a fist back.

Then he punched the air.

…  
Claudius Sunnyhill was your average man. He had a wife, a kid, and a home. He had a job as a cameraman, and he loved his job. There was a thrill in the job lately with all of the shenanigans. However, the battle before him was not something he was thrilled about. Merely watching it made his instincts go wild. Fear gripped him tightly and refused to let go of him. Hell, he was pissing himself right there! But he watched it with his company's expensive camera mounted on his shoulder.  
Another shockwave ripped through the area.

He flinched.

This was too much. Watching them made him realize that he had lived in the dark for most of his life. Why hadn't he known about such powerful beings that wore human flesh? Were they government experiment? Was it an underground war?

Then he remembered the incident not too long ago with the orange haired man, and also realized that he was the one filming this.

He could tell the world what was going on. What was unfolding before him.

"L-ladies and gentlemen, this is Claudius Sunnyhill from your best news channel..." he began to talk.

…

Ichigo grinned as he dodged Grana's telekinetic punches that literally ripped the air where it struck. He put up his hand to his mouth with a fist. "Black Dragon's Roar!" he hissed. He sucked in air... and breathed out black fire-like wave of magic.

Grana narrowed his eyes as he sent a TK punch at the wave of magic.

The telekinesis flashed through the space and struck the wave … and the explosion it caused decayed from inside out.

"Decaying?" he thought outloud. "Let's test that." He looked down briefly at the ocean below them, and with a single command from his mind, let his telekinesis whip up waves of ocean. Water surged towards Grana like some sort of rising tower, spinning itself furiously as it climbed the altitude.

"Solidify!" Ichigo roared as he grabbed the last wisp of the Black Dragon's Roar with his free left hand. Then he spun that.

Grana laughed. Metal on one hand. Rot in the other. "You look like death!" he absent mindedly commented on how Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled as well before he charged in.

Grana fired bullets of water.

Ichigo lashed out with his spinning Roar. Any water bullet that came into contact with it broke away into steam-like gas. 'It was decay,' Grana thought as he watched Ichigo charge towards him with great speed. Ichigo reached Grana few seconds after the latter had confirmed the black magic's ability, and struck out with spinning Zangetsu from above.

Grana dodged the giant clever of a sword by jumping away to his left, and in counter, threw one of his telekinetic punches at Ichigo.

Ichigo took the hit and flew away like a ragdoll.

He skidded to a halt after flying ten meters or so away. The Roar had dispelled, and Zangetsu hung limply. He che'd before he pulled the chain back and held the sword by the hilt. He shunpo'ed away, much to Grana's shock, and appeared above the man. Silently, he struck down on the commander.

_Slash!_

"Grana!" Shiner shouted, worried that his senior commander might have been beaten before he went full out.

The said man merely looked over his shoulder. "That nicked me kid," he said as he held Zangetsu in his bleeding left hand. But the arm trembled as he kept the blade from cutting him down. 'Telekinesis can't stop it...!' he thought bitterly. He let go of the sword, unable to hold unto it anymore.

…

Ichigo jumped away with a narrowed pair of eyes.

'It wasn't like hierro... It was more like how Kenpachi stopped my sword,' Ichigo thought as he spun Zangetsu again.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Blue wave of destructive energy glowed on Zangetsu's blade, but it did not fire away.

Ichigo charged in again and this time, he slung his sword like tetherball at Grana. The man dodged, unsure of the effect the blue energy will have on him by ducking below the strike. Ichigo quickly slung the sword around and struck again, this time lower. Grana simply let go of the force holding him up in midair, and fell to dodge the sword.

Before Ichigo could attack again, Grana propelled himself up and struck out with more of his punches. Ichigo, having already experienced his punches somehow managed to dodge them by jumping away. Shockwave shook the entire battleground, however, when one managed to strike Zangetsu as Ichigo put it up to block himself. Ichigo was propelled backward, but he came to a stop after only a meter or two.

"You're strong," Ichigo said as he shunpo'ed behind Grana and slashed him in the back. Grana grunted as blood spilled from his fresh wound. He turned around and struck Ichigo with his telekinetic punch. Ichigo took the hit directly to his chest, and he was flung. He once again skidded to a stop not too far away.

Ichigo shunpo'ed again, this time right up to Grana's face. The man cursed as Ichigo threw a punch at the man's chest, sending the Star Commander flying back. He also skidded to a stop.

It was only then that Grana noticed that something was wrong with the atmosphere. It smelled different. Breathing was hard, despite the fact that he was above the ocean, where the oxygen levels should not be low.

Ichig, on the other hand, grinned as he took out a lighter.

Grana was confused. 'He's going to pull out a smoke in the middle of this fight?'

Ichigo turned the lighter on, and tossed it.

Nothing happened.

And then everything happened as the entire area ruptured open like volcano. Ichigo watched the smoke, waiting for Grana to come out. "I know you're still in there, all alive and well!" he shouted.

"Che," Grana muttered as he walked out. "I forgot that little ability of yours to decay that you showed in the beginning. Black Dragon's Roar or something? You rotted the air didn't you?!" he shouted, a bit annoyed at having the front of his haori burnt. He walked out of the smoke just as the said smoke began to defuse into the air, but the damage had been done. He had few burns here and there, but he looked mostly okay. "I barely had time to put up my shields!"

Ichigo grinned back. "Of course! It was meant to catch you off-guard!"

Grana laughed. "I like ya! If only you weren't an enemy, I'd spar you day and night. It'll be so much fun..."

"I got better things to do than spar," Ichigo said as he gripped Zangetsu with both of his hands. "I know you're holding back, just as I am, so show me."

Grana grinned as he himself got into a stance, one where he had his feet slightly apart, left in front of right, and his hands doing the same. And then he hooked his fingers as white energy began to permeate his skin.

"Bankai."

"Nova: Release."

...

_"Nova, bankai?"_ Zero muttered as he watched the live feed.

Then the speakers around the command bridge of Ikaruga, slightly vibrating its still unfinished structure.

"...That's some boom," Tamaki muttered.

Rakshata, on the other hand, was grinning. "I'm going to have to study the man," she said with a wicked smile stretching across her usually bored face. "Won't this be fun?"

**AOL AOL AOL**

**And it's done!**

**Nova: the Psyren equivalent of a bankai. It shows the more advance form of the user's PSI ability (EX:telekinesis = "absolute" telekinesis, psychokinesis = "inferno", etc).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changed TouDou to Tohdoh, as it appears in the wikia.**

**And some answers for my reviewer!**

* * *

**Grisia and other reviewers who spoke about the changes!:**

**I had to compare the world of Psyren to Fairy Tail, and that is something that is not that easy to do. In Fairy Tail, the dragons generally had more power than humans by uge margins because dragons were just big and strong. Acnologia of my story is not Acnologia that almost destroyed Tenrou island; it's his daughter.  
****Gave hint to this when I had Acnologia think about her father. So she is not strong as the FIRST Acnologia. Then I have to look at Psyren, where humans play gods.  
Grana, for example, used his telekinesis to complete a freakin' skyscraper within a minute in the manga. He can create solar beams that shoot down from the sky by absorbing light in the atmosphere.  
Now Grana's Sunfall (the solar beam I just talked about) carbonizes any living thing in its way while any Fairy Tail dragons' Roar blasts them away. Comparing that, Grana is stronger.  
Also, I felt that Ichigo had no competition. No competition, I realized after writing so many of "Ichi-god" stories generally kill my muse and have a bad plot. By introducing someone on par with his ability, I got my muse back and I can make the story much smoother.  
If you felt that it was not the right choice, sorry, but that's how I'll go.  
Oh, and PSI is not like reiatsu. While reiatsu is the presence of a being, PSI is like a physical byproduct of enhanced brain activity. Telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, and things like that.**

* * *

**Lucas Bane:  
Ichigo knows everything about Lelouch, actually. In the first introduction in **_Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo_**, I had Ichigo and Lelouch be honest with each other and spill.**

* * *

**I also decided to add dates, but considering that the dates present in the anime and manga are a bit wee-wee, I decided to make my own.**

* * *

Before we begin this chapter, I'd like to point out somethings for the readers. It mainly involves PSI.

PSI is a greek term meaning the "mind."

However in modern media like Psyren, Tokyo ESP, Esper, and Area D, PSI has been converted into the work of the mind: a supernatural force. Usually, it involves enhanced control over the body or the external aspect that humans normally cannot control.

In this fanfiction, Geass shall be explained as a work of PSI, a derivative of the progenitor of the current branch of those using Esper powers like Grana and Shiner.

To the story now...

_**Chapter 3: Battle of Gods**_

**The**** water****s**** south of Kyushu**

**June 10, 2018**

Ichigo spun Tensa Zangetsu on his side and when the smokes about him cleared, he pointed the sword at Grana. "Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu."

"If my Jap isn't rusted, that bankai thing means final release, no?" Grana spoke from within his own smoke. "And Tensa Zangetsu, Heaven Chains Slaying Moon. Funny, I see a sword but no chain aside from the stub."

Then Grana's own smoke cleared to reveal a man whose body was burning in white fire-like energy. All of his outfits and colors remained, but they looked faded within the white fire. "Nova: Ten no Ken **(A/N: Heavenly Fist)**."

"Heavenly Fist, huh?" Ichigo muttered with a smirk before he shunpo'ed.

This time, Grana saw it coming it.

...

Zero, who was watching the live feed of the fight before him, flinched as the speakers around him boomed, translating the sonic boom of the battlefield in life-like effect. His subordinates like him squealed and screamed at hearing the sonic boom.

Normally, human bodies should rip apart without any protection, but the two monsters took it as if it was normal.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo was a fine addition to the Order of Black Knights. At the same time, however, the Black Knights were introduced to a much more dangerous foe who physically outpowered the entire the Britannia's publicly upheld military. That was scary.

_"I guess we'll have to ask Ichigo to start teaching us some of his moves,"_ Zero muttered under his breath.

...

Ichigo grunted as he straightened his back after a rather powerful telekinetic punch from Grana. Not only was the punch powerful, but its shock went straight through his body as well, damaging the organs in its way.

**'He's strong, ain't he?'** Hollow cackled softly as he watched the fight through Ichigo's eyes.** 'Come on, let me have some fun!'**

'Yeah, and if I do, I'll have to explain it to everyone. I don't feel like doing that, especially to Lelouch,' he replied back to his Hollow.

**'But ya can just tell him it's a secret...'** Hollow grumbled, knowing that whatever he said was not going to earn him a fight. **'But fuck! He can hit ya!'**

'Not helping,' Ichigo thought before he shunpo'ed again. This time, however, he simply began to spin in large circle around Grana at a speed that left Afterimages. "So, do you think you can hit me?" seven Ichigo's said as they all drew Tensa Zangetsu out in front of them.

Grana growled. This was annoying. While the senior commander held the defensive advantage because of his telekinetic shields he had employed during their fight, that speed was too much. He only landed one hit! "And I thought you were one of the good sparring guys who actually fought head-on!" he protested.

'Use one of my techniques, like I did on that stupid noble!' Hollow roared within his mind.

Ichigo grimaced. "Getsuga..." All of his forms took on black Getsugas.

Grana quickly hardened the telekinetic shields all around him. 'Black Getsuga? Is it part of his transformation?' he thought.

And suddenly, all Ichigo's were gone.

"Above, Grana!" Shiner shouted from the sidelines.

Grana looked up, and his eyes widened.

Not one or two, but five black Getuga Tenshos coming down on him. "Shit!" he shouted as he focused all of his shield above him.

Only to feel Ichigo's presence behind him.

And below him.

In front of him.

In a microsecond, Grana dispersed the shield all about him, though invisible to most, just as Ichigo released five Getsuga Tenshos each to Grana frm his left, right, front, back, and bottom.

In together, 30 Getsuga's struck Grana.

...

Shiner braced himself a second almost too late as a shockwave struck him and the cameraman. The bystander almost flew away, had it not been for Shiner grabbing the man's collar and using his meekly defensive PSI to gather about the them.

'A man like this popped out of nowhere... What the hell is he?!'

...

Grana laughed as the smoke about him clearly. His face was bloody from the blood running down from his forehead and scalp. His buttoned up bell-sleeved haori was bloody too. "You got me good," he said, still laughing. "Oh, I haven't fought someone this strong in years!"

Ichigo grinned.

"You can go higher," Ichigo stated.

Grana's laugh deepened.

"Show me!" Ichigo shouted.

Grana pointed to the sky.

Ichigo's eyes bulged out as twenty black spots filled the blue sky with a ominous white light in the center of each of them.

"Then taste my Sunfall!"

Ichigo brought his hand up to his face and raked his face just as the beam struck him.

**AOL**

Diethard Reid gawked at the scene before him.

First Zero, and then this ..god of war.

"I may have over done it. A bit of a reiatsu depletion too," Ichigo said loudly with a grin to overcome the sound of the helicopter's noise as everyone around him did what the journalist did: they gawked at the battle scene.

...

On the other side of the battlefield, Grana's comrades and the random cameraman did the same on the teleport platform that Shiner made.

"I guess I overdid it..." Grana muttered quietly as he laid on his back, completely spent. "That guy's a monster."

The Cameraman, pulling out all the disicpline and pride he had as a cameraman, slowly took in the full picture of the battle field through his camera.

"Ah, ah.. Ladies and gentlemen, I have nothing to say about w-what happened here. The Royal Guard Esper-Division's commander, Grana, and Black Knight's Strawberry was fighting a moment ago, and now there is this in front of us. I can't tell whether it's illusion or true, but the sound of ... new waterfalls says otherwise..."

Between the two sides, there laid a crater. It was much more accurate to say that it was a ravine, as it was narrower than it was wider, but the devastation was still the same. During their fight, Grana and Ichigo had managed to "create" this ravine when Ichigo deflected Grana's massive Sunfall with his hollow-powered Getsuga Tensho. The result was a ravine, yes, but it was a ravine ten kilometers in width and twenty or so kilometers in length with a narrow strip of land between. Water was gushing into it, and steam poured out from there.

'He must have cut through the entire crust. The steam coming out of it clearly indicate a higher temperature down there,' Shiner thought as a shiver ran up his spine. 'I just hope that I won't have to fight this guy, or it'll be my last fight on Earth.'

"I want to fight him again."

Everyone turned to Grana, who had this big stinking smile on his face.

"You're insane," Shiner sighed, voicing the opinion everyone watching the live feed.

"Of course," Grana said as he shot up unto his two legs in a crouching form. HE stood up and straightened his back. "But take us back to the base, Shiner. Anymore damage to Earth won't be something without side-effect."

"Gladly," the man replied before the PSI platform he made slowly increased its glow intensity before it just disappeared.

...

Ichigo yawned, though the sound was lost to everyone as they simply stared at him.

"So where do you come from again?" Diethard asked, a bit ecstatic about finding his second source of life's work.

"From a lot of places."

"Come on, Kurosaki-san, you have to give me something!" the journalist complained playfully.

"Nah. You'll be scared," Ichigo replied with an equally playful grin though he was serious about it. "I'm assuming that Zero sent you here?"

Diethard shook his head. "No, I came here on my accord. It's my job to manage Black Knight's public image, you see. I manage all of its communications and public relations."

"You wanted to film the power that is the Black Knight," Ichigo replied, realizing where Deithard was going.

The man nodded. "With your power and Zero's mind, there is nothing that the Black Knights cannot accomplish. In fact, you can do just about everything."

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm sure, but they," Ichigo paused. "Are numerous. I am not. I'm sure Zero will take that into account and act accordingly."

"You seem to know Zero than others would claim."

Ichigo smiled. "It's not that hard to figure out how a man acts and thinks if you look at the people around him."

"The people?"

"The people that trust him with their lives. A man like you, for example, must have joined sides with him because you believed that he was the missing puzzle of ... life that you lacked. The source of all that was wonderful in your eyes." The man nodded. "Others like Rolo and Sayoko joined him because they knew him, and from what I can tell, neither of them are the trusting type unless you are a really good deceiver or a truly trustworthy person. In case of most of the Black Knights' members, I'd say that it was the hope he gave them."

"It is,_" _Diethard replied. "Zero is a symbol to many of this world. A symbol that will survive even the harshest of odds."

"And that's where I understood what kind of man he is," Ichigo finished with a smile. "That and I personally saw his face, talked to him, and he spilled everything about himself to me just to get me on his side."

Diethard's eyes widened. "You know who he is?"

Ichigo nodded. "He is a man trustworthy until the goals he sought have been reached. I'll give you that much."

"I see."

Ichigo yawned. "Why the hell am I yawning so much?"

**AOL**

"Zero, where did you find him again?" Tohdoh asked.

_"In the middle of the ocean between Japan and Penglai Island."_

"Just like that?" the man frowned. "Is he trustworthy?"

_"Tohdoh, you should not ask about his trustworthiness, but rather mine."_

The man's frown slowly dissipated into his emotionless mask. "I trust you to liberate Japan."

Zero gave a thankful nod. _"There is no need to worry, my Knights,_" Zero said calmly, grabbing everyone attention with his unusually soft voice, though distorted by the mask's mechanism. "_He is like me; someone who will lead this world into a better place."_

"Can someone tell me where I can get food and clothes?"

Everyone's attention turned to the strawberry man who stood behind them, refusing to get up on the stage. His shihakusho had dissipated when he turned his bankai off, and when he did so, he was top naked with only a ragged t-shirt sleeve on his right shoulder. All of his scars were exposed, and many of the people present wondered how he got some of them, including the scar that seemed to run across and around his midsection.

But yes, he was in bad need of another t-shirt or something. Why? He had the most of the girls in this room staring at him rather ... hungrily.

Kallen, however, was not one of them. She was actually fine with seeing men like that. She pointed down towards the exit of the room. "If you turn right and keep going that way, you'll find Ikaruga's armory. All of the clothes there are Black Knights jacket and uniform, though. You might find one if you look hard enough.

He gave her a 'thank-you' nod before turning away and leaving the room.

But just as he opened the door halfway, he turned his head over his shoulder. "Oh, and Zero. I noticed that none of your Knights are suitable to fight those Espers, as they call themselves."

Zero nodded._ "It is perhaps the most distrubing news of them all. You can't, of course, protect all of us when there will be this island and our offensive forces that will be operating around the Eastern Euroasian sphere."_

Ichigo shrugged. "Tommorow, those willing to die during training come, if you want to be fighting like me. I'll train them real good." With that, he gave the leader of the Black Knights a predatory smile before the automatic doors of the command bridge closed behind him.

"...I, for one, do not volunteer myself to die at the edge of his sword," Tamaki said. "He probably doesn't mean that."

Ohgi chuckled.

Tohdoh, however, was serious. "I do not believe that a man of such power would joke about killing," he said loudly.

Everyone turned to him._ "Oh?"_ Zero commented.

"I believe he will attempt to kill you if you indeed do sign up for his training," he said as he followed after Ichigo. "But death is something I am not afraid of."

"Wait, Tohdoh-san! You can't risk your life if you really think that he's going to kill you!" Kallen shouted as she ran after him, trying to stop him.

Tohdoh shrugged. "At the same time, Ichigo does not seem to be the stupid body builder who will actually kill people for a bit of training."

Most of those in the room were unsure, whether to follow Tohdoh's example to get Ichigo's training or just remain behind. But they all knew that should they survive, they will rule the battlefield. It was a big profit.

Zero, on the other hand, grinned victoriously under his mask. Ichigo was almost the perfect partner in crime. Ichigo had the power and the willingness to teach his power. He, Zero of Black Knights, had the brains that could only be matched by Schnitzel. It was perfect.

Yes... Perfect.

**AOL**

**Dry Dock**

**Penglai Island**

**United States of Japan**

**June 11, 2018**

It was, however, not so perfect with many of those who signed up for Ichigo's training.

The next day, about two hundred members of the courageous Black Knights had gathered before Ichigo, who took them to one of the spare docks. He explained to them that they were going to receive a harsh training before he was going to give them a minute fraction of his power, but also explained that those would cannot survive the preliminary exam that he was going to give were most likely not going to survive the power transfer.

Ichigo noticed that there were about another few thousand that came to watch the training/exam.

Then he went to swinging his sword.

Half of those who had signed up for Ichigo's training were wounded from sword slashes that Ichigo left on them, mostly on the shoulders and arms. Nothing that can be healed, and they certainly wouldn't leave scars, but they hurt more than the finest papercut cannot produce.

Tohdoh was huffing at the intensity that Ichigo struck towards him and the others.

"How can you wield such a heavy sword?" Tohdoh asked, curious, even as he gasped for air. Kallen was still 'alive' in this Dodge-My-Huge-Sword game. Zero had also participated, but he was one of the few that got out in the beginning.

"Well, I don't know. I've been wielding him ever since I got him, but I never felt that he was ... heavy," Ichigo said as he looked at Zangetsu. "Others would disagree."

Kallen wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Yes, this training was insane. Insane enough to make Kallen's heart pump at 120 beats per minute. Dodging his sword by an inch and only because she kicked herself away from him at her max strength. It was constantly like that.

Shgo Asahina was one of the few still standing, but he was struggling to do so. Unlike Kallen, he was less flexible, and had as such received few flesh wounds on his face, shoulder, and forearms.

Ichigo looked serious as well. He had no sweat dripping down his body despite the fact that they have been doing this for the last two hours.

They were standing off of each other, simply settling for staring.

Then he struck again. This time at Tohdoh. The man readied himself to jump away to Ichigo's right when Ichigo struck from above. Just as the sword was above his head, Tohdoh moved, dodging the sword strike by a hair's width and attempted to strike back. Ichigo gave a smirk before he put some force into his arm.

Then he changed the vector of the sword towards Tohdoh, hitting and tossing the man aside.

Those still standing cringed. Yes, that move was responsible for eliminating many of those laying down.

Tohdoh wasn't one of them. He quickly stood back up, ready for another run. 'But it'll surely be my last if he comes after me again,' he thought. His legs trembled from the high level of muscle fatigue and strain.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Forty-two," he said before Zangetsu unleashed white smoke before turning to its sealed form within the smoke. Ichigo pulled out the paper seals that he had left attached to his left forearm and wrapped it around Zangetsu. "Good enough. Sorry for the rest of you though."

_"Was it necessary?"_ Zero asked. He was recovered now.

Ichigo turned to him. "Yes. Physical prowess and flexibility is a given condition for those who want power. If you cannot have the right body condition, then you cannot, though," he said the last word as he turned to the rest of those who fell. "You can come again tomorrow and attempt again. Those that continue to try can certain gain the right conditions, and I'm sure there will be among you that will if you continue to train." Then he turned to the ones who survived. "Congratulations. You are all eligible for a power transfer, but," he said, emphasizing the the but. "You will all continue to receive another month of training. Good day," he said as he turned and walked away.

Some of the sideline audiences came towards those who participated and cheered them up.

Zero brought Tohdoh and Kallen a bottle of water and a towel each. "That was intense," Zero said underneath his mask. Unlike the rest of the participants, he was wearing the mask, which made it worse for the physically challenged teen student.

"Yeah," Tohdoh replied in single breath, too tired to give his leader what he thought in words except to grab the water bottle and drink it down slowly.

Kallen did the same, though she was much more tired than Tohdoh. 'The physical disadvantage of being a woman,' Kallen grumbled mentally. 'At least I did better than Lelouch.'

"Zero?"

The said student turned around to see Rakshata. "Yes?"

"Can you have Ichigo come to my lab?"

Zero chuckled. "I do not order him when he is outside of battle, Rakshata. You must go to him or have him come to you by himself."

Rakshata pouted. "Oh well then," she muttered before heading off to where Ichigo went.

**AOL**

**Southern Siberia, Border between Britannia Empire and Chinese Federation**

A Royal Esper Division messenger sped through a thick Siberian forest, using his PSI to boost his speed and agility to weave through the forest. He was one of the messenger Espers. While he did not possess abilities like teleportation or wormhole generation, he was one of the faster Espers within the Division residing within Siberia.

His mission?

Find the ex-commander of the First Royal Esper Division.

**(A/N: And this is where you readers start to give me suggestions! Should I create an OC for the ex-commander, or should I bring in a character from another fiction or another OC someone already created? Message me or review it!)**

Problem was that the ex-commander was not an easy man to find. The messenger had been roaming throughout southern Siberia, where the man last disappeared after handing in his resignation, for the last week, ever since the "Battle of God" between Grana, the current commander of the First Royal Esper Division, and Kurosaki Ichigo, the new powerhouse of the Black Knights.

'Worst possible assignment... EVER!' the messenger grumbled within his head. Indeed, the locals were one of the few centers of rebellion against the Britannia Empire, and when they saw him, they shot at him. 'What village has all its citizens to carry AK-47?! That's simply ridiculous! I mean, I almost died back there!' The man stopped for a second on top of the tree branches. He caught his breath. 'Damn it. Simply because I could run fast, I had to get this assignment. Couldn't one of the Trance-users who could broadcast signal come here? This is ridiculous...' he ranted within his head.

"Sometimes, it's easier chasing after some black market criminals in Europe or the mainland..." the man muttered despite knowing how well what that meant.

The black markets around the world had grown to be a rather dangerous business. It was dangerous before, but it has become more since the expansionism policy that Britannia has implemented over the years. And as the Empire stretched across the globe, it led to their technologies being dispersed... and that meant Knightmares. It decides battles and operations with their strength and prowess. Unfortunately, that led the black market cartels to have some possession of them.

While Espers were strong beings, for most of them, fighting a Knightmare meant the same thing as to any other human: death. Knightmares were simply to powerful and effective even against Espers, whose supernatural control over themselves and the environment around them made them gods among men.

So saying that chasing after black market criminals meant a great big deal. Of course, the messenger probably exaggerated that.

"My back hurts..." he muttered before he took off.

**AOL**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**Magnolia, ****Fiore**

It was deep in the forest right next to Magnolia. The moon was smiling in the sky and the forest creatures were quite.

"That's insane!" Makarov shouted angrily at Acnologia, who simply gave the old man a raised eyebrow. "I told the same thing to Ichigo when he stayed with us! There is an infinite number of realities that he could jump into! The chance for you to land in the same reality as him is ... is ... nil!"

Then again, Makarov was not a forest creature.

Acnologia chuckled.

"Mommy?"

She looked down at the orange-haired boy with black strips in his hair who held her hand. He had few scales here and there and his fingers were clawed. He had black eyes, much like her.

"Yes, Kayo-chan?"

"Where are we going?"

She smiled. "We're going to find your dad."

"Daddy...?" Kayo frowned.

"Yes, we're going to find your dad, Kayo-chan," she said with a grin as she put two badge-like devices on her chest and then on him as well. "This badge will lead us to him."

"That's insane! You don't even know if that thing works!" Natsu protested. "Don't you even realize that he doesn't even love you?!"

Acnologia's eyes flashed with sadness. "But if he hadn't said those things, would the people of Edolas united under Mystogan?"

Makarov frowned, not really understanding what Edolas had to with Ichigo's love to Acnologia.

"I think it hurt him to say what he said to me," Acnologia replied. "I forgot what he told me that he was, and I didn't remembered what he said to me when we first met..."

"And what exactly did he say?"

"Many things," she said with a wink before she nudged her son along, and the two of them entered the portal.

It closed immediately behind them, leaving no room for anyone to make a choice to follow her.

"Damn her," the guildmaster said as his nose his nose got wet and his eyes teary. "Could've said a better goodbye and let us give her the guild's farewell address." He sniffed. "Gah..." he muttered before he turned around and began his heavy walk towards his guild.

He lost three family members in less than three months.

"I feel like getting drunk..."

**AOL**

**Penglai Island, United States of Japan**

**June 19, 2018**

**10:15 P.M**

Ichigo yawned as he sat down on his bed. It had been a boring week.

The whole of Britannia had been overwhelmed by the show of unheard of supernatural power. That kept them from trying to take any public military action except to try and increase public awareness of ESPers, the Royal Esper Division of the Royal Guards, and mainly him. That left him with almost a celebrity status.

But among the Black Knights...

Ichigo chuckled.

Then he was reminded of what Rakshata suggested to him.

* * *

**Flashback**

**6 P.M.**

_Ichigo sighed as he pulled himself out of the shower and stepped into his room. It was a small but nice enough room to accommodate his needs. The walls were bare of any decorations, and its stainless steel composition gave off a cool vibe that was a welcome plus for Ichigo. The bed, though, had a bit of problem. It was a small bed that barely fit him. While he was not someone to be picky, it bothered him nevertheless._

_He quickly wiped himself down, still naked, before he put on the Black Knights uniform pair of pants._

_It was then that Rakshata decided to barge into his room without even a knock._

_She came in with a panicking assisstant behind her, whom Ichigo realized was one of the few that had tried out for his training for superpowers on the first day. He hadn't shown up since then, and now he knew where he had been. "Rakshata-san, if I remember correctly, no?" he asked politely as he grabbed the jacket and just threw it over his shoulders, not bothering to wear the clothes probably. He then walked over to the table where he pulled out a chair for her to sit, a silent invitation. Rakshata, of course, caught the gesture as he swiped slowly the air over the chair. She came and sat down with her pipe still in her hands._

_He then sat across her. "What are you here for?" he asked. "I highly doubt that you're here to take my measurements."_

_Rakshata scoffed. "You wish. I'm here to take you to the lab."_

_Ichigo frowned. "I don't believe I signed up for any hands-on experiment."_

_She laughed. A shrill kind of laugh that sent shivers down normal people rang in his apartment. Ichigo didn't feel much, except that he was going to be facing something that was not going to be fun for him._

_"Eh...I'm just taking measurements of your ... supernatural powers."_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What for?"_

_She smirked. "If you want to know, come to the lab with me."_

_He thought about it as he crossed his arms over his chest, lightly tapping on his own arm after he did so. Rakshata, as far as Ichigo knew, was only here because Zero had promised her to help India's cause in becoming an independent nation from the Chinese Federation._

_"Fine," he said as he stood up. "But you better not try anything on me."_

_She chuckled before she stood up and left the room with Ichigo following right behind her._

_For minutes, they walked without talking to each other. They greeted those they passed by as they passed through the central area of Penglai Island. Half way across the central area, where it was surrounded by many infrastructure that was sure to be the command center of this island, they turned to their right towards one of the larger towers that dotted the island._

_"I've known about the existence of ESPers all my life," Rakshata abruptly said as they entered the building. The comment caught Ichigo off-guard, who stared at her in mild surprise. "She was strong, brilliant, but a bit socially awkward. She was a goddess to her family and the town. Unfortunately, rumors about her power spread and scientists from the Chinese Federation's central government came to take her away. The town refused, and for that, they were burned to death."_

_Ichigo frowned as they turned another corner. Unlike the rest of the island, where grey and white seemed to be the trend for the ground and walls, the corridor they were walking in had more green in them. "I assume you knew her."_

_"Of course. I am her daughter."_

_He cringed. Another one like him._

_"But at the same time, I am not."_

_Now that got him confused._

_"You see, she was a ever gentle soul. She managed to escape the Eunuchs before they had their ways with her, and along the escape, she found me, a servant girl." They stopped in front of a pair of automatic sliding doors. "We fled to Britannia Empire, and were found by the Royal Esper Division. They were using Trance-specialists, who are generally used for communication and tracking, as Trance aspect of PSI and ESP is suited to such tasks. They treated us better than the Eunuchs ever did, and that's where I met Grana, the man you fought today."_

_The doors opened, and they walked into a giant chamber -easily big enough to house Ikaruga- with natural and artificial lightings everywhere. There were models of different Knightmares all around the chambers, some taller than others, and there were teams of mechanics and scientists going about like bees, tending to their subjects of affection and pride._

_She then led him through it, heading deep into the large chamber._

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So you want to say something about that to me?"_

_"No," Rakshata said as she came to a stop. "Quite the opposite," she then directed his attention towards to his right with her pipe, to which he did._

_There on the side of the wall stood a Knightmare. It was not as big as Shinkiro, but it was slightly taller than the standard Burai's, as Zero called the frame of the black Knightmares that resembled the Sutherlands he fought before._

_The knightmare was black as Burai's. But unlike them, it had smooth edges and human-like metallic limbs, more so than the red Knightmare Zero called Guren. It resembled the said Knightmare, but it had less armaments. "That is...?"_

_"Moe."_

_Ichigo did a double-take._

_She laughed. "I'm joking! You are so easy to tease!" She slowly let the laugh die down before she huffed up her chest in pride._

_"She is a prototype Knightmare that is able to use some of their pilot's ESP."_

_Ichigo whirled his head to her in shock. A robot that could channel ESP?_

_"Unfortunately, all research I've performed during my stay with my mother showed that pure machines cannot channel ESP like humans do."_

_"Then that machine has some organic fibers or something?"_

_Rakshata frowned before she pulled her pipe to her face, sucked on it, and then puffed out a sizable smoke. "Unfortunately, random fibers cannot simply channel ESP like metal would with electricity. No, it has to be something more than that."_

_"So it's not finished," Ichigo said as he made his way over to it. The head scientist slowly followed him towards the object. He stopped in front of one of its legs before placing a hand over its armored limb. He turned to her slightly. "You never finished. What happened to your mother?" he asked abruptly._

_Rakshata let out a sigh. "She died a happy ending. Surrounded by friends and family, she died in bed. But I, with my mother's death, left the institution and began to do study for my career. Skipping the boring histroy, I ended up in Black Knights since I was given a promise to have the Black Knights free India from Chinese Federation."_

_"I see," Ichigo said as he turned his attention back to the prototype. "But what am I here for?"_

_"I was wondering if you can tell me some materials that can channel ESP. The way you talked about your abilities on our first official meeting with Zero and the other core members made me believe that you were adverse in the study of ... magic, as you called them."_

_Ichigo chuckled. "If this helps the Black Knights, then of course, I'll look into it-"_

_The moment Ichigo said 'Of course', Rakshata brought out a whip from under her lab coat with a feral glint in her eyes. "Well then, start working."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his neck. 'Nevermind, it hadn't been a boring week because of Rakshata.'

She had forced him to write down many of the theories and facts about the magic he used as well as what he knew about reiatsu. He also tried to look over his notes. He actually knew of a material that could easily transfer ESP/reiatsu but the said material didn't exist in this world. It only did in Earthland. He and the research teams would have to make a new-.

Ichigo shot out of his bed as an idea popped into his head. A idea that would make him the Kurotsuchi equivalent in this world. He would have to talk this with Rakshata and Zero, though. They might not like the idea.

Well, Rakshata certainly will, but Zero...?

**...**

**Training Area**

**AKA the unused docks**

Ichigo grinned as he knocked down another trainee who rolled away like others.

"Come on, guys! I'm not even using the blade anymore!" Ichigo taunted as he flicked his left hand while his right held shikai Zangetsu over his shoulder.

Tohdoh cracked his knuckles. Like many of the participants and trainees, he was covered in scratches and sweats.

Tohdoh slowly creeped on Ichigo while the said man was busy taking down the 'baits' in front of him. The general then charged in when he was about two meters within the man and struck a blow to-

-Zangetsu.

Tohdoh lept off the weapon and stared in shock at the man who had adjusted the giant butcher's knife to block the attack. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. "Eh... That was weak," Ichigo taunted on purpose. Tohdoh and Ichigo were about to take off again had it not been for an announcement ring.

Everyone stopped and listened intently.

Tohdoh, Ichigo, Kallen, Kaguya, Tamaki, Zero, and other core members of the Black Knights were called to Ikaruga's command bridge.

Ichigo smiled. He turned to the beaten up men and women. "That's it for all of you guys! Go and have a rest!"

Men and women groaned as they got up and slung their bags and wet shirts over their shoulder and walked away.

Tohdoh breathed in deeply. "As always, your training is spartan."

The strawberry merely grinned. "I just do what I have to do," he said as he walked towards the aerial battleship first.

**...**

_"So Brtiannia has pulled out its royalty card. I didn't think that they would use that mediocre prince already,"_ Zero commented angrily._ "And Kaguya has been invited by the Sumeragi Concerns to their ceremony." _He added the last part absentmindedly.

Less than two hours ago, Britannia and the Chinese Federation announced that Empress Tianzi has been betrothed to Prince Odysseus, the first prince of Britannia.

Ichigo, however, didn't see it.

"I don't get it."

_"The Eunuchs made a deal with the Empire, and once those two hold their wedding, then we will be surrounded by Britannia on all sides."_ Zero added.

Ichigo frowned. It was more politics, though much deadlier than what he knew about. "That means we'll have to intervene," he said, catching up to what the others were thinking.

Tamaki, however, was in despair. "We're doomed! There's no way we can save ourselves between the Chinese Federation and Britannia!"

Ichigo's forehead sprouted an angry vein. This Tamaki acted too much like Keigo did, and an urge to snap at the man rose from within him. 'Calm down, Ichigo. You gain nothing by shouting at the man who is clearly your senior within this organization.'

'Ossa-san,' Ichigo called in acknowledgement. 'I know that, but it doesn't help me with my issue.'

Zero sighed, which brought the room's attention to him. The miracle man sat on the command throne, slumped down on it. He was obviously tired from what everyone can see of him.

"Zero-sama, this was done by-" Diethard began.

Zero nodded. _"Yes. This could have only been planned and implemented by only one man..."_

Ichigo stared at Zero in confusion. Who were they talking about...?

_"Meeting dismissed,_" Zero said, and people began to file out slowly. But Ichigo and Rakshata remainedwith Zero and Diethard. _"What is it, Ichigo?"_

"I'm here to receive your permission on a project."

Instantly, everyone's heart fastened its pace and they stared intently at the man. The God of Power, as he came to be called through the world, was planning a project?"

_"Very well, what is it that you request of me?"_

"Permission to create new species of life, one whose job will be solely for war." Then there was confusion.

_"Explain yourself, Kurosaki. Not even Britannia has created life from labs before-"_

"But they have. Grana is one such."

There was shock in the air, and it would have been felt by even the densest individual of all of humanity. "All life signature of each individuals are different." Ichigo began, half-lying, half-truthful; he sensed a person's reiatsu, not their life signature. Two totally different but related subjects. "Even a comatose man has a life signature that I can sense, and so do animals and plants. I am not saying that clones and other lab created animals do not; they simply carry different ... presence of life than others. Lab created people like Grana and certain someone I knew, a lieutenant Kurotsuchi, both carried a different feel to their signature. It was by this difference in signature that I was able to conclude that Grana was not a man born from a woman but a lab tube."

Rakshata cringed. She met Grana when she was with her mother, but no way in hell did she realize that the man who led the Royal Esper Division was a tube clone...

_"Britannia was able to create such powerful beings...?"_ Zero muttered, shocked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I only recognized Grana for who he was; I don't know he's history."

_"... Kurosaki,_" Zero said, using Ichigo's surname instead of given. _"Is it possible for you to start giving people powers?"_

"I can, but the risks are higher, and that is the reason that I have asked that you all remain behind today, for my project will be something that will off-set the imbalance towards balance," Ichigo said as he walked over to one of the deck's computers. "Just hang on a sec, I have it stored in here," he added as he pulled out a USB drive. He inserted the drive into one of the free spots.

Then a whole load of images, details, words, and charts began to pop unto a hologram screen.

Diethard's eyes widened at the pictures. "W-What is that?"

Before the commanding officers of the Black Knight was a image -no, it was better to call it a blueprint- of a knightmare. It was clear to everyone, however, that this was no ordinary Knightmare. "This is Project Mephistopheles..." Ichigo replied as he looked up from the computer to the hologram screen.

"Y-You're suggesting that we-" Rakshata stuttered.

"A complete revolutionization of this world's science," Ichigo said, already his eyes dark with seriousness and ... a bit of insanity. "So far, the technologies present here are all dependent on Sakuradite. Once this project succeedes, however, Sakuradite will be facing a competition."

"And those blueprints for those Knightmares are...?"

Ichigo nodded at Tohdoh's question. "I have already worked with the technologies that you, the Black Knights, have made available to me. After learning, I was able to incorporate my knowledge of ... this hideous 'technology' into your Knightmare designs."

"...You are suggesting that we create Knightmares with ... a heart?"

Ichigo nodded.

"No."

Ichigo frowned. "This is the best way for optimum performance and the survival of this Order," Ichigo replied.

Lelouch frowned under his mask. Just thinking about the project that Ichigo was suggesting made him want to vomit. It went against every ethics and morals.

"Prject Mephistopheles ... is sick and twisted, I understand," Ichigo replied, feeling too much like either Urahara or Kurotsuchi at the moment. His knowledge had grown tremendously over the years. He performed many experiments on his own and read many articles about other researches (in Earthland). But as knowledge built up like the Tower of Babel, his morality and restraint also died with the flow of knowledge.

"Sick and twisted are definitely the best words to describe your project, Kurosaki," Tohdoh said gravely. "You are suggesting that we, the Black Knights who have forsworn ourselves-"

"Then how do you expect to win?"

Lelouch frowned.

Ichigo stared at Zero. "At the moment, with both Britannia going off and promising marriage between Tianzi and Prince Odysseus, and the Royal Esper Division soon to be baring down upon us, how do you expect to win them?" he stated critically. "Even you can't bring miracles, Zero," Ichigo replied with a knowing look. "They have an army of warriors that can more or less do what I was able to do and -"

"Enough."

Ichigo stopped.

_"Britannia is the symbol of immorality, Social Darwinism, and an outdated colony system,"_ Zero replied. _"If we go down to their level, then our support will slowly die off. On top of that, this Project ... is distrubing beyond measure."_

Ichigo scowled.

Zero turned to Tohdoh_. "Get the Order ready, Tohdoh. There is still a way to get out of this mess,"_ he said as he stood up and walked away.

Ichigo stood still, contemplating whether Zero was right as the rest of the commanders walked out of the command bridge.

'No,' Ichigo decided after a while. 'Black Order cannot survive like this, not when there is an entire army of warriors not too unlike Gotei 13...' Then he sighed. 'Project Mephistopheles... it seems that you'll have to be conducted in secret.' With that, he shunpo'ed out of the aerial battleship to look for a

**AOL**

**And it's done. This is quite the word, over 7000 words in the content of the chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! (To everyone).**

**I know it took so long to update. The issue was not writer's block, but a decision involving a new introduction of a character. At this point, however, I decided against it because at least half of you readers are still unfamiliar with Psyren, so pumping out new OCs would do a fantastic job of confusing me and you alike. So I decided against it, but I had done so when I had already written ten thousand words... XD**

**Anyway...**

**This is the new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and a spoiler: a new pseudo god-level fighter introduction.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Some of you have asked how Ichigo knew about Lelouch's past. This story is a continuation of**_ Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo_**. And in the story's last chapter (a transition from the world of Fairy Tail to Code Geass world), Ichigo is found by Lelouch. I should have added that again to the first chapter of this story, huh? **

**Also few questions about Ichigo's wealth of knowledge.**

**I don't expect Ichigo to be an idiot who would just roll punches and give out slashes from Zangetsu. He is actually very smart, knowledgable, and resourceful, as evident in Bleach manga, though he can be a bit of ditzy when it comes to romance. I also had him learn a lot of things in the previous story,**_ Black Dragon Slayer, Kurosaki Ichigo_**, and I guess that is the primary source of wher a lot of his knowledge comes out of.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Morality is Fragile_**

**Penglai Island, United States of Japan**

**June 21, 2018**

Ichigo yawned as he sat on top of Ikaruga instead of being inside of it. He wore Black Knight's uniform, but he also had a grey trenchcoat over it. Sealed and paper sealed Zangetsu was on his side and he had a large rectangular case on his lap.

:You sure you don't want to come in, Kurosaki?: Tohdoh asked Ichigo. :We're about to take off.:

Ichigo placed his hand on the communicator on his right ear and down to his jaw. "Bah. A little wind can't hurt me."

:If you say so:

There was a buzz and static before the communication line was severed, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts once more.

What Zero said about Project Mephistopheles was true. It was disgusting, went against everything he had been taught, how he wanted to do, but he really didn't see any choice. All of Black Knight's members, if their current plan to convince Tianzi to help them, did not work, were going to be hanged in front of the public because they had no power to defend themselves.

Unfortunately, most of the core members of Black Knights did not agree with him. They believed that Zero will bring another miracle to them.

Ichigo shrugged.

Who was he dismiss their belief? After all, Zero -Lelouch- had done many miraculous events that was indeed miraculous. Perhaps if Zero could pull off another miracle, then he wouldn't have to implement Project Mephistopheles.

Suddenly, the aerial battleship lurched and began to float upward.

'China, here we come,' Ichigo thought.

**AOL**

**Forbidden City, Chinese Federation**

**Banquet to celebrate the marriage of Tianzi and Prince Odysseus**

Prince Schnitzel smiled politely as he talked with the prodigious members of society that had gathered here. While he didn't like talking to people who cared little about the general populace and only their greed, it was part of the politics that he had to deal with. Contrary to what many people claim him as, Prince Schnitzel was a gentle man who wanted nothing but a peaceful world -excluding king of chess, brilliant tactician, and most influential politician Britannia has produced in its entire history. Had it been times of peace, he would not have proposed something like a marriage between a thirty year old man and a young teenage girl, but times called for sacrifices.

"Then have a wonderful evening, Prince Schnitzel," one of the guests, a Chinese agriculture monopolist Li Twuan Tsu, said pleasantly in fluent English before he turned and walked away to greet others. Prince Schnitzel just sighed under his breath, the only sign that he would ever make in public to show his tiredness and frustration.

'Another pig-sadist,' the Prince thought as he took a sip of wine from his cup.

Li Twuan Tsu was the symbol of mainland greed and pride everywhere around the world. He strangled the poor to make him money while they died in his butcheries because his machine decided to malfunction and throw large piece of sharpened metal at people. That event occurred only three days ago. None of the victims' family had been compensated for their losses; instead, they were kicked out of their apartment because they couldn't pay their rent anymore.

Thinking about that made Schnitzel mad. He wanted to order Britannia's armies to invade this nation and rid it of its corrupt hierarchy. But he didn't.

Why?

'Yes, why don't I just do that?' he thought as he approached a pair of Britannian nobles who had flown over to the Chinese Federation to observe this 'glorious' union of the Chinese Federation and Britannia Empire.

And he knew why. He had problems of his own.

Britannia Empire openly showed prejudice against the Area's, which they conquered with their Knightmares and ... himself. Area's native denizens were put to work at a wage that was lower than what the mainalnd Britannians received for minimum wage. Slave market was quite large in the Empire as well.

He cracked a sad grin underneath his politician's mask as he remembered how he first found out about that. He had been visiting a noble's home... and by accident, he witnessed a rape, induced by the noble he was visitng unto a woman -a teenager- who had been as young as he had been.

He didn't do anything. He simply ran away. He regretted running away even at the party, and hated the feeling.

The brilliant Schnitzel of Britannia ... held down by guilt. Pitiful.

"I appreciate your support, Lord Sunnyhill and Lady Sunnyhill. I shall see to it that your son will receive a generous scholarship," he smiled.

He hated where he stood.

He hated this world, but at the same time, he loved it so much.

Too busy with his thought, he missed the introduction of representative of Sumeragi Concern, and only came around to listen the last part of it.

"...From the Sumeragi Concerns, please welcome Kagya Sumeragi!"

He smiled.

One of the supporters of Black Knight.

His eyes widen, however, when the CEO of Black Knight himself came upon the stage, escorting Kaguya with Kallen and Ichigo

"Ho... This is very interesting!" he said quietly as he pulled his wine glass up to his face. "God of War and the Miracle Zero!"

Suddenly, soldiers began to come around in a hurry and surrounded the four.

**...**

Ichigo looked bored.

"It seems that that the Chinese Federation lacks ESPer soldiers," Ichigo whispered to the Black Knights. They nodded. If the Chinese Federation had it, then they would have put them out on events like tonight's, where security had to be the maximum. That and the fact that only a few weeks ago, Ichigo and Grana had an all out battle of the gods kind of fight.

People were gasping at them.

"Terrorist."

He held few people say.

_"Schnitzel,"_ Zero muttered under his mask. _"You were indeed the one behind this..."_

"Kaguya!" Tianzi said happily, but her advance was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The small girl turned around to see who had stopped her. "The tribute arrived by himself, how pleasant!" It was the Eunuch that had a purple lipstick on.

It was at the mention of tribute that Tianzi became very worried of Kaguya's welfare. "Is Kaguya going to Britannia, as well?"

"Forget about her already," the fat Eunuch said with a sigh, standing next to Prince Odysseus with his hands inside the sleeves. "She is destined for the death penalty."

"That's wrong!" Tianzi retorted, though her angry retort did not make the Euncuhs feel any sort of discomfort. "This isn't Britannia."

"The Black Knights have killed Gao Hai."

Tianzi, despite being young, felt a chill run down her spine when she heard that. The official who ran the Chinese Consulate was dead by the hands of the Black Knights, according to the Eunuch, and that meant that-

"Let us handle these affairs, please," the purple lipped Eunuch said before leaning in. "Isn't that how we have done things all this time?"

"But, my friend..."

"Stop this quarrel, please... Tonight is a celebration, no?"

Everyone's attention fell to Schnitzel. What did the man say?

"But...!" the short Eunuch that had the guards surround the Black Knights protested.

Schnitzel quickly cut him off. "Miss Sumeragi, at tomorrow's wedding ceremony, could you refrain from bringing Zero along, please?" he asked politely.

Sumeragi chuckled nervously. "That ... can't be helped, I guess."

"If Britannia's Prime Minister says so..." the short Eunuch muttered. "Back off!"

The soldiers hesitated, but they obeyed the kings of the Chinese Federation, quickly disappearing from the sight.

_"Schnitzel, you have shown yourself before me..."_ Zero muttered.

"So you must be the peace-loving politician that doesn't know how to achieve peace, huh?" Ichigo said as he stood between Zero and the said prince, just as Kururugi Suzaku did so, standing between Schnitzel and Ichigo. "Oh, you brought a brat with you."

Everyone aside from Schnitzel and Zero froze at the audacity that Ichigo spoke with.

Schnitzel, on the other hand, was very amused, despite the fact that the comment hit him at home. "Hoh, you must be the Demon of the Black Knight that many of Britannia's nobles are whispering about," he said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Demon? Is that what your side is calling me?" Ichigo said and then chuckled. "Eh, I guess that fits me to a degree."

"Indeed. The live feed that you and Grana, the senior Star Commander of the Royal ESPer Division, made was quite the event."

Ichigo stared at the Second Prince of Britannia for a bit before he stood out of the way, much to Kururugi's relief. "Schnitzel," he said before sailing off on his own into the party.

**...**

To be truthful, Suzaku was very, very scared. The man before him had made a everlasting mark on the surface of the earth. He listened to Schnitzel and Ichigo exchange conversation.

When Ichigo moved out of the way, Kaguya whirled around and stood before Kururugi with her hands on her waist.

"Hello, Suzaku!"

"Kaguya?"

"Yup! It's your beloved cousin, Kaugya Sumeragi!"

"What are you doing with Zero..?" Suzaku asked, a bit disappointed by the side that Kaguya decided to stand on.

"What are you doing, dear cousin? You're pointing your sword at your own cousin."

That caught Suzaku off-guard. "We're the only twos that remain of the six clans of Tokyo, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

_"Schnitzel."_

The said man turned to Zero. "Yes?"

_"Would you play a game of chess? If I win, I'd like to have Suzaku by my side."_ The Knight of Six narrowed his eyes in anger. Lelouch was treating -... No, he didn't know of this man was Lelouch or not. Lelouch was still back home at Ashford Academy. _"I shall give him to Kaguya."_

"Oh, that would be a very nice wedding gift, Zero!"

Suzaku faulted in his step and swayed a bit. Those antics of hers... it always caught him off-guard.

"Why not. But if I win, then I'll have you give your God of War to me."

Kallen cringed. If they lost Ichigo right now when he hadn't even given any one of them powers...

"Oi, I ain't a bargaining piece!"

Everyone turned to Ichigo who stood at the side with a chicken leg in his hand.

_"Fine,"_ Zero replied._ "Then I'd like to add another condition. If I win, not only do I get Suzaku, I'll have you release Area 11, and sign a treaty with the Black Knights, the Chinese Federation, and the EU to not invade Japan. Kurosaki is worth that much."_

Murmurs broke out all around them.

"Accepted."

Murmurs became gasps and awes.

"Oi! I just said I was not a bargaining piece! Don't ignore me."

In the end, he was ignored.

**...**

While the Princes of Britannia -yes, Ichgio knew who Lelouch was; the youngster told him about himself when they first met- Ichigo thought about his powers. After his failed attempt to put Project Mephistopheles into action, his mind kept on going back to three powers that dominated his body: Black Dragon Slayer magic, soul reaper powers, and the hollow powers. While Ichigo hadn't attempted to use any of them together like in a single brand new technique, he was beginning to see the limits of his power; his fight with Grana showed him that.

Unless he combined them and used them together, like how he first did with his hollow power and his soul reaper power, then he would be no stronger than when he fought Ulquiorra.

**...**

Ichigo and Kallen stood behind Zero, right across from Suzaku and Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three, and they stood behind Schnitzel as their leader dueled in chess with Zero.

"Hmm, I did not expect that move from you, Zero," Schnitzel said as he watched Zero move his rook. "That puts my queen in a bind..."

Zero did not respond.

"Hey, Suzaku, what do you know about Guren's pilot? She looks like my type with all that fiery red," Gino said as he gave the said pilot a mock salute. Kallen stared at him confusingly.

"She's a loyal person," Suzaku said curtly. "Unfortunately, she is with Zero now."

Gino shrugged. "I'm sure the Emperor can give her to me once this is over," he grinned mischievously.

Suzaku frowned, though he didn't turn to Gino nor did he said something about what Gino was thinking. "She'll probably kick your balls if you try anything," he muttered.

Gino heard it and grinned. "That's good then. I prefer girls who'll fight back."

Suzaku sighed. He knew that Gino really did not mean that; the Knight of Three was more of a person who would use his position to marry Kallen, and let her do as she wishes. Why? To save her, of course. He was a man who did not want to see a potential ally go to waste even if the cause of their fight was gone. But the Knight of Three sure talked a lot...

"You're unprofessional behavior will get you into trouble one day..."

"I already did."

Suzaku just sweatdropped.

"Oohh!"

The two Knights turned back to the screen on the two duelist's right.

The kings of each side were only one space away from each other.

"Looks like it's going to be three-fold repetition at this rate," Schnitzel said.

_"Indeed. Shall we call it a draw?"_

Schnitzel smiled. "No, I can still move." He lifted his king, and then moved forward... Right in the way of the pawn.

Behind the crowd, Prince Odysseus was taking the current psychological warfare as a stupidity in disguise. 'Something which I happen to agree on,' Suzaku thought. 'I've always hated psychological warfare.'

"Zero!" Everyone attention turned to Nina, who had a knife in her hand. "I'll avenge Euphemia-sama!"

Kallen quickly stood between Nina and Zero, though unnecessarily. However, she saw Ichigo disappeared as he had many times during their training, and appear behind Nina.

"Ichigo, don't!"

Nina whirled around to see a towering man. Then her vision blacked out, and she fell into his arms.

"You didn't have to knock her out!" Kallen protested.

"I'd prefer to avoid any ... conflict she might have wrought," Ichigo replied hesitantly. "Someone take her from my arms," he then said to the crowd.

Suzaku and Mila quickly came over.

Once Nina had left his arms, Ichigo sighed and walked back. "Let's scrap the chess duel, you two psychiatrists are going nowhere."

The eunuchs frowned. "Zero, please restrain that mouth of your subordinate. This is no place for lower class fools."

Zero chuckled._ "I would if I can. Unfortunately for Ichigo's own manner, he is my ally, not a subordinate. He is an independent ... fighter, if you will. But what he bluntly said is true,"_ he added. He gave his older brother a nod before walking away with Kallen, Ichigo, and Kaguya.

Ichigo chuckled, but while he laughed, he gave the eunuch who called him a low class fool a death glare. "Let's go hit the sack," he said.

**AOL**

**St. Gustavanos Chapel, Vermillion Forbidden City**

**Chinese Federation**

**June 22, 2018**

**Official Marriage Ceremony**

And it happened.

Zero, who used a spy bug latched unto the chapel's ceiling watched with glee as Xingke and several soldiers by the man's side came through the massive doors of the chapel.

"I protest under the heaven's guiadance of the reasoning of this marriage of state-!"

Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow. The man was obviously protesting the marriage, yet he used Heavenly Justification to reason his own protest. 'A typical approach,' he thought as he remembered back to his world history class, remembering the severely correction-needed Japanese textbooks and comparing them to other nation's textbooks when he was a high schooler and questioning his teachers about them...** (A/N: An actual problem in Japan: their history textbooks have several major issues and needs hell lot of correcting, though I won't go into depth about them)**

"Stand down, Xingke!" one of the eunuchs declared as soldiers bega to combat each other.

Xingke weaved through the soldiers and bystanders alike.

'Impressive,' Ichigo thought. 'But the man's style of speech and combat reminds me too much of Byakuya without his noble prickness.'

Then Tianzi began to call Xingke out on her own.

_"Que,"_ Zero said.

Ichigo raked his face down with his hand, and his mask appeared. He pulled his right fist back and gathered a minute amount of his hollow's reiatsu.

"Bala."

**...**

The ceiling erupted in a spray of dust and cement chunks.

'Shit!' Xingke thought as he ran towards Tianzi. Then he found himself falling down unto the floor along with almost everyone in the room as two man descended down from the hole in the ceiling.

A man with a mask and strawberry-blonde hair.

"Kurosaki!" Xingke growled out as he tried to stand up, only to feel the pressure upon him increase dramatically, causing him to fall down to the ground again.

"Zero, everyone has been neutralized," Ichigo said as he turned to face the said man.

Zero nodded. _"Xingke, thank you for providing the distraction that covered for my entrance,"_ Zero said. Then he let his hands rise up from his sides to face the heavens. _"My Black Knights, take over the Forbidden City, and expel the foreign and execute corrupt influence residing within it!"_

Xingke felt the pressure suddenly lift and he shot up to face Zero and Kurosaki, despite knowing that he was no match for the two men's intellect and physical prowess, and instead of seeing Kurosaki come at him, he saw several red bullet-like substances launch from Kurosaki and-

**_SPLAT_**

Xingke flinched involuntarily. He then heard the thuds and screams that erupted out from many of the ladies present in the chapel and even from some of the men.

_"Xingke, we mean you and Tianzi no harm. We only wish to rid the Chinese Federation of its corrupt elements, but as an outsider,_" Zero said as he extended his hand._ "We cannot do it without interior justification. And you are the perfect ally we the Black Knights can wish for."_

Unfortunately, Xingke knew what would happen if he shook that hand. The power would be transferred from the eunuchs to the leaders of Black Knights. But if he didn't shake it and form the alliance, then the Black Knights were going to take over the Vermillion Forbidden City; the Chinese Army could not hope to match the God of War's might. Perhaps even all of the Chinese Federation. After all, the Chinese Federation had control of India, and Rakshata of the Black Knights held a very high position, high enough to influence the Black Knights to free India from the grasps of the now leaderless Chinese Federation.

"Fine, but promise me that once you have removed the corrupt elements, you shall leave the rest of the Federation alone," he said.

_"Agreed. If it was not for the eunuchs agreeing to this marriage of state, then the Black Knights need not have intervene to save ourselves and those under our care,_" Zero replied.

The Chinese general nodded and shook the Miracle Man's hand.

**...**

**Eastern Vermillion Forbidden City**

Ichigo sat on top of one of the bigger buildings in the western Vermillion Forbidden City, where he watched over the roundup that the Black Knights were performing. He had to say though, it was amusing. More than half of the government officials and military officers were pushed into submission after being dragged out of wherever they were. There were also a lot of high-class prostitutes here and there, often escorted by half-naked men. 'To think that Lelouch already knew about all this and acted like how he did earlier today,' Ichigo thought as he grimaced. 'The boy lost his innocence too early.'

_:Have you finished the roudup, Kurosaki?_: Tohdoh asked over the com.

Ichigo placed his right hand over his right ear. "Nope, my guys are still trying to roundup the douchebags," he replied as he cocked his head to the side.

_:Zero's asking you to hurry it up. Even if you have the largest portion to take care of, you are taking far too long:_ Tohdoh added.

"Aye, aye," the strawberry-blonde replied before he pulled his hand away from his ear. "Oi, Zero wants this done quickly!" he shouted over the the Black Knigths below him.

"Yes, sir!"

Ichigo yawned, but his body stopped half way when a jolt of instinct struck him.

He shot up from where he saw and whirled around to face northern part Vermillion Forbidden City.

There was something powerful there.

**_BOOM_**

A tower of dust and clud shot up into the sky, forming a grey and brown pillar decorated with explosions all about.

"Get the fuck out of there, Tohdoh!" Ichigo shouted.

**...**

**Northern Vermillion Forbidden City**

Tohdoh's face showed, quiet possibly, anger.

The Britannians had opted to fight against the Black Knights-Chinese Army temp alliance. One of their Knights of Round floated between Tohdoh and the corrupt politicians. It was Mordred, the pink armored Knightmare of the Knight of Six.

"Why do you stand there, Britannian?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" a female voice asked. "We're trying to defend them."

"...Pink armored Knightmare. You must be Anya Alstreim, pilot of Mordred," Tohdoh stated matter-of-factly as he drew out his sword. "It comes down to speed and power against defense, doesn't it?" With that, he charged in, unaware of the Knight of Ten coming down from the sky.

"Woooh~!"

Zangetsu stopped midway after hearing the enthusiastic shout, and jumped backward just in time to dodge a spear that would have pierced his cockpit had the knightmare continued its course.

This knightmare was purple, though much lighter than the standard Sutherland. It had a floater unit, and its joints at its groin had sharp points. Its right arm held a attached claw of some sort. And it had a crown of some sort of its head.

'According to intel, this is Percival, the Knightmare of "Homicide Genius" Luciano Bradley. A man who needs to be taken out,' Tohdoh thought.

"Bradley, your shout ruined the trap," Anya said quietly.

"So? I got to see him twitch like a motherfucka."

Tohdoh's eyes narrowed as he assessed his situation. Without any kind of backup, he was in a 2 vs. 1 situation. In most cases, that would have been just fine, but Knight of Ten's Percival and Knight of Six's Mordred were heavily specialized units with efficient pilots.

"Bala!"

Percival turned a bit to its left to see what the shout was about before its floater unit's left wing blew apart. "The fuck?!"

Ichigo shunpo'ed into view right next to Knightmare Zangetsu.

"Sorry I'm late," he said curtly before he began to spin his released zanpakuto with his left, creating an impressive current of wind.

"No, you got here just in time," Tohdoh replied through his com.

"Good then," he said. "Now, this is the first time I'm fighting a specialized knightmare," Ichigo began silently, only loud enough for Tohdoh to hear due to proximity. "I'll take the pinky, you take the violet rose."

"...Quite the nicknames you gave them," Tohdoh replied. "But quite the fine pair up."

"Eh, I don't know the knightmare names, so I have to make one up, don't I?" With that and a grin, Ichigo threw Zangetsu at Mordred.

**...**

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a one on one combat," Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, chuckled as he began to spin his Knightmare's Blaze Luminous Lance.

Anya frowned. While he retained few to no memories about the world about her, her diaries have always said that Luciano was a violent man that killed allies and enemies alike. It was best to stay away from him.

"Fine," she replied just as Ichigo threw Zangetsu at her. She recognized the sword's potential, and immediately put up a Blaze Luminous to deflect the attack.

With that, the four of them launched themselves into a fight.

**...**

**Central Vermillion Forbidden City **

Zero was having troubles of his own.

He did not want to reveal Shinkirou this early in the fight to the Britannians, but the sudden surge of both human fighters and Knightmare's presence forced him to reveal his prized Knightmare to even the odds.

The Britannians had launched their assault from the west, where the Black Knights had given least amount of attention to as it was the area that the Chinese Army had already occupied; it was the parliament of the Chinese Federation.

But the Britannians had appeared with their Knightmares and bulldozed through the Chinese infantries with ease.

"Zero-sama, Kuorsaki and Tohdoh-dono are engaged in a fight of their own!" one of the operators on the aerial battleship_ Ikaruga_ reported to Lelouch, who sat within the Shinkirou.

"This is Kallen! I'm in the south! The Britannians are holding us down with their artillery! We can't go to aid you!"

Lelouch bit his lips. Dammit! Both his Queen and his Rooks were bound!

"Tell Kurosaki to use whatever means necessary to get over to the west!" Tamaki shouted through the radio. "We are not doing well!"

"He's right!" Ohgi shouted over his com from where he was on the bridge of_ Ikaruga. _"There are at least three hundred Britannian Knightmares heading to East! There's definitely not enough Knightmares there to hold their ground; they'll be slaughtered!"

Zero's frustration grew. "Tell Kurosaki to finish his buisness and reinforce the East ASAP!" he shouted over the com just as he fired the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. The crystal-like structure in the Knightmare's chest shot out, quickly followed by a beam.

**...**

Ichigo growled. Whatever that green shield surrounding the Knightmare was, it was tough; it was tougher than Grimmjow's hierro. It meant one thing.

He needed to go Bankai _and_ use his Hollow mask.

"This is annoying..." he growled before he pointed Zangetsu at Mordred from a distance and grasped its handle with both of his hands. "Ban-!"

Mordred's Blaze Luminous quickly came off, and its shoulder guards came to form... a cannon?

"Firing," Anya stated bluntly.

Ichigo broke off his bankai stance to block, not sure if the attack that was coming at him was strong enough to knock him out.

He was right to block.

Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon fired out its mortal version of a cero, and struck Ichigo hard, and wiped out of the area behind where the man stood as well. Dust clouds flew up as the power behind the energy beam picked them up, and smell of destruction filled the air.

Ichigo emerged out of the dust clouds with Zangetsu in his left hand.

"...It seems that even you, the God of War, can be hurt by the likes of Stark Hadron Cannon," Anya commented without much emotion.

"Eh," Ichigo replied with a strained grin. It was obvious that his right arm was unusable; from what the others around them could see, including the Knight of Ten and General Tohdoh, it was burnt crisp. And much to everyone's surprise, he placed his own blade by his armpit.

'Oi, Hollow, regenerate this, will ya?'

**'Sure thing, King, but do beat the crap out of that bitch that burnt my arm.'**

'It's my arm, you idiot,' Ichigo replied mentally as he sliced it off.

And just after the blade passed by the limb's stomp by the shoulder, a new arm sprouted out of it.

"Wow," Luciano muttered.

Tohdoh gulped.

"I'm ending this," Ichigo said as he tightened the grip on Zangetsu. "...Actually, I'm going to test something out. Something I've been meaning to test out." He tossed Zangetsu with all the strength he could, sending the giant clever high up into the sky with the speed of at least Mach 1, creating a sonic boom. His toss scared the two Knights of Round, but they held their ground.

Then he put his hand up to his face, and raked it down, pulling out his hollow mask. Immediately, his hollow reiatsu permeated the area, and filled everyone with the dread all preys feel before a predator.

But this was not the end.

Ichigo put his arms behind his head with his hand in same finger and palm position as he had done with his mask, and raked both of his hands across the sides of his head.

From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo saw two things that made him smile.

Horns.

**...**

Luciano watched the transformation happen before him, and he was powerless to do anything else other than to watch. Each move the the God of War made right there was filled with power, and made him feel so weak in comparison. His ecstasy for homicide had already died down, withered actually, and in its place, a primordial fear had set in.

The man wore a demon mask with two blade-like horns.

He felt chills run up his spine. The feeling wan't quite fear; it had traces of excitement he always felt. He was confused by the feeling.

It was a bad feeling.

He didn't wait for the 'God' to charge at him; he charged in first.

"Bradley, don't!" Anya shouted over the com, but it fell on deaf ears.

**...**

Ichigo saw the Knight of Ten charge at him. "Foolish," he said to the man with his distorted hollow voice. He raised his hand to the sky, and brought it down.

Just as Bradley was about to hit Ichigo with his extended spear, a brillant flash from the sky crushed through his cockpit and stabbed itself unto the ground below. It was Zangetsu, and there was enough blood on the sword's blade to tell Anya and the others that Luciano was not going to survive if he was not taken to the hospital-.

The Knight of Ten's Knightmare moved just a bit forward. The whirling spear came forward as well, but it stopped an inch before Ichigo's mask before the Knightmare blew up.

"I'm not even done with the idea, and you get yourself killed," Ichigo sighed.

Tohdoh grinned inside his Knightmare.

A feared Knight of Round has been defeated so easily. 'Our chances of liberating this world from Britannia's iron fist rule just got better,' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the next chapter folks. I've read over all of the reviews, and I appreciate you all who're encouraging me. :3**

**Oh, by the way, I changed the name of the story from I Warned You, I Wany My Nap! to Ichigo in Code Geass. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Morality is Fragile**_

_**Part 2**_

**June 22, 2018 A.t.b.**

**Chinese Federation**

**Central Vermillion City**

Zero grinned as he pushed the Britannian forces back along with his Order of Black Knights. They had battled for almost two hours within the city, laying waste to its southern and eastern sections. According to Ohgi, there weren't many civilian casualties, numbering at max two hundred or so. The Britannians had suffered no more than forty Knightmare losses, including their pilots in most cases, while the Black Knights had suffered thirty seven, a large blow to the small organization.

The southern forces with Kallen as their general were still being sieged by the Britannians. Even with Kallen's Guren Kashōshiki (Crimson Lotus Aerial-Type) and its Radiant Wave Surger arm, the Black Knights lacked long range artillery like the Britannians, and the said invaders were using their advantage to the max, keeping the Black Knights holed up and cutting off their mobility.

'Let's hope that we can come out victorious in this,' he thought as he fired his Zero Beam without its prism at a small concentration of Britannian Sutherlands. The effect was immediate. The Sutherlands ignited and exploded upon contact with high energy beam, destroying immediate around them. Then an Akatsuki's pilot to the right of Zero saw several Sutherlands aiming at Shinkirou's exposed back. The pilot moved its Knightmare jumped in between the firing squad and its leader, and exploded in a spectacular show of light. "Che!" Zero growled as he extended the Absolute Defense System all about him, reducing its concentration on the front.

A pink Akatsuki command model- a Zikisan- dropped right next to Zero's Shinkirou, and using its cannon, blasted away the Sutherland squadrons that had almost killed Zero. "Having trouble?" C.C. asked after her dramatic entrance.

"No more trouble than baking you a pizza," Zero replied as he fired a wrist mounted Hadron Cannon.

"Aw, so mean," she pouted before firing another salvo of her cannon at the Britannians.

* * *

**Northern Vermillion City**

"I was not even done with my transformation," Ichigo repeated as he kicked a limb that was once the mighty and feared Percival. "And you go and die." He sighed. He turned to Mordred. "Might as well as show you, eh?"

Anya che'd and fired the thrusters of her floater unit. Mordred gained momentum as it moved away from Ichigo and Zangetsu, but she had kept her camera focused on Ichigo. Why? Even in fear and panic, she was curious.

And she watched as Ichigo started the next stage of her transformation.

**...**

Ichigo had begun to talk only to Zangetsu, for Mordred and Anya was too far to hear anything.

"One of the abilities I've told you about is the Black Dragon Slayer magic. You remember, Tohdoh?"

"I vaguely remember. Yes."

Ichigo grinned. "Well, the lovely person that taught me the said magic also told me a few things that I just remembered: the dragon slayer magic eventually leads the dragon slayer into transforming into a dragon himself," he said as Black flames began to engulf his feet. The fires slowly rose, covering everything behind them in sickeningly black fire. "While I am not there yet, nor do I wish to appear as a giant lizard, I think I can control some transformation.

"...You're on fire," Tohdoh said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Part of the transformation," Ichigo explained as the fire reached his waist. It was there that the transformation quickened the pace. The black fire crept faster and faster towards his head, while already extending to his hands and covering them and the wrists with black fire. "The final part of it."

The low fire that hung about Ichigo's skin roared into life.

**"...Time to hunt the Brits."**

* * *

**Aboard **_Avalon_

Prince Schniezel shot out of his chair with a grimace.

"What?"

"Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley has ... fallen in battle, My Prince," Anya said while kneeling to Schniezel. "He recklessly charged towards Rank S war criminal, Kurosaki Ichigo, and with a single strike, his Knightmare, Percival, blew up, taking him with itself."

The Prince had the urge to growl, but he kept it down, lest it showed weakness to any of his supporters. Anya's report matched what Luciano would have done even if Schniezel himself was watching over the battle, so Anya could not be lying. But that meant that the Knight of Ten had died, leaving a vacancy in the command of the Britannia Empire's military.

'While the man's personality was worth next to nothing, he still lead quite the large portion of skilled pilots Britannia had to offer,' Schniezel thought as he sank into his chair. He let his left elbow rest on the armchair while he rested his head on its hand. 'This throws a small wrench into the plan.' He waited for a while. "Rise, Anya Alstreim. Once the _Avalon'_s crew fixes Mordred, go back into battle, and pair up with one of the invasion forces."

She gave the man a bow before leaving his presence on _Avalon_'s bridge.

"Sir."

Schniezel turned his head to the right, where a member of the Royal ESPer Division stood as the representative of the said elite military force. "What is it, Oboro?"

The man known as Oboro was a black haired man standing five foot eleven. He was once a actor in Holloywood, where he raked in millions with his acting. Unfortunately, at the age of 22, he accidentally came in contact with a experimental ESP manipulator, one designed to awaken ESP powers within ordinary people. It had been a classified object, so he was arrested, and almost executed... had it not been for Grana and few others who used the Emperor's clearance to give the man a pardon (though Grana told Oboro that he had no crime whatsoever, and it was bad luck). But the damage had been done. Oboro lost his job and home, leaving him nothing.

Now, he served as Royal ESPer Division's representative.

"If you wish, my party and I shall head down-"

"No," Schniezel immediately answered. "Your power is for healing others, Oboro. It is better for you to head to the infirmary and help the incoming patients so that they may quickly go back out again."

Oboro bowed. "As you wish," he said before leaving the bridge as well.

"Oboro." The Prince called before the man was out of the bridge.

"Yes, sire?"

"Please contact the Royal ESPer Divison... I have need for one of their Star Commanders and sub-Divisions."

Oboro smiled wistfully at this. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**With Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Or rather, his victims**

**On Northeastern Central Vermillion City**

Later, when historians came to record this day, and testimonies were given about its fiercest fighter, Kurosaki Ichigo, the God of War, most veteran soldiers would break down in front of whomever they were talking to. They screamed as memories relived through their eyes.

"Black Demon."

They were the only coherent words the historians ever got out of the soldiers, Chinese, Japanese, or Britannian.

...

Ichigo let his Hollow part of his personality run wild. He ran through the crowd of enemy soldiers and knightmares on foot, though at a blinding speed. As he passed by them, he ripped them apart with his black flames of rot and blood red balas.

He roared with delight, something he didn't think he would do during his substitute shinigami days, but it was different today.

He felt alive. As he ripped through them, he felt their hot blood spill over onto him, only to rot and become dust the minute they touched his flames.

He jumped unto the head of a knightmare that stood in the center of a formation of multiple knightmares and several Britannian foot soldiers. They rounded on him with the intent to take him out with their comrade. But before they could fire, he ripped the head of the knightmare off, rotted the armor between the neck and the cockpit of the knightmare, and jumped in. The soldiers around the knightmare all heard the scream of the pilot within as he was ripped into shreds.

Some even saw guts flying out of the hole that Ichigo used to get in.

The Knightmare itself slung its arms around, as if it was a living being, being eaten from the inside out.

One of the still living pilots got the courage, once the screams died down, and opened fire upon the still, headless knightmare. The gunshots woke the others out of shock, and they began to fire as well.

The Knightmare exploded.

The soldiers gulped.

They waited for the Demon of the Black Knights to jump out.

Shhk.

One of the foot soldiers froze and slowly turned to his right.

There stood the Demon, all glorious in its black flames, pushing the now headless body of his comrade down to the ground.

"That took you long enough to see me."

"AHHH!"

...

By the time Tohdoh and few other Black Knights arrived at the scene with their Knightmares after following the trail of death and decay Ichigo left behind, what they saw lurched their stomach.

Ichigo stood in the center of ruin and corpses. None of the corpses were actually facing Ichigo.

'They were busy running,' Tohdoh thought in disgust

**"Ah... I understand why you seek battle, Kenpachi,"** Ichigo said audibly. He had this grin on his face that gave the others chill. He cracked a thin psychotic smile before he just shook his head and walked off towards Central Vermillion City.** "Come on, Zero is waiting!"** he shouted over to the Black Knights.

* * *

**Aboard **_Avalon_**, once more**

"Prince Schniezel, we can't push them! Tenth of our force are down, and Zero and his partner are pushing us back!" one of the lower ranked officers shouted over the com, relaying into the bridge of Avalon. "We can't-!"

There was silence.

"What happened?" Schniezel asked the com manager with a bit of frustration in his tone, who was furiously typing away.

"Uh... The lieutenant's com is missing from the radar; he's been blown off."

Schniezel frowned; he's been doing that a lot lately, ever since his brother Clovis was killed by Zero. He turned to Oboro, who had returned from the infirmary (the medical bay, whichever the doctors wanted to call). "How fast can your division arrive?"

"For a sizable force enough to turn this tide of battle, it will take at least another hour, sir, using myself as a beacon."

Schniezel nodded. He turned back to the communication operators. "Tell our soldiers to hold their position for an hour and avoid fighting if possible. Have the eastern and southern forces fall back a bit. I know that the northern forces are all gone; have the western forces penetrating deep into central Vermillion City fall back as well to the outer western regions of the city."

"Yes, sire!"

* * *

**Central Vermillion City**

**With Zero and C.C.**

"They're retreating," Zero stated matter-of-factly.

"You sound unhappy."

"This is Schniezel we're talking about. It's been half a day since the fighting lasted; he could have done anything with us trapped in this city," he replied as he turned on the communication to all Black Knights. "All Black Knights, stay in position and do not loosen up; we are dealing with Schniezel the second prince of Britannia Empire, who took on the entire EU alone and came out victorious!"

As if the message got to everyone, which it did, the atmosphere around and in the battlefield-turned-city became very tense as both Britannian soldiers and pilots watched Black Knights movement and vice versa.

"And someone get me Kurosaki and Tohdoh!"

* * *

**With Kurosaki and Tohdoh**

**:**Wasn't that too much, though?**:** Tohdoh asked over the com, meaning that he wanted to keep this conversation quiet between them and not have the soldiers and pilots following them think about it.

Ichigo stopped and glanced over his shoulder to stare at Knightmare Zangetu's tall form.** "What was?"** He then began to run at a speed that Zangetsu could follow easily.

:All that death?:

Ichigo scoffed, slowly returning to his normal personality.** "While I admit I did some horrible things back there, I think, at the same time, I was merciful."**

:Explain.:

**"First off, they had a quick death,"** Ichigo began. **"They didn't have to feel life seep out of their body, or feel prolonged pain."**

:Second?:

**"Second,"** the God of War added as he jumped over a small ruin of a house (small as in five foot tall). **"The small bit of horror I showed them caused panic amongst the ranks. A bit of panic can easily numb some of the pain."**

:You know this, how?:

**"I used to be a doctor's son."**

:Used to be?:

**"...It is of no consequence at the moment, because we've arrived,"** he said, changing the subject as he came to a stop before the Imperial Palace.

Still in his "Black Demon" form, Ichigo gave a crouch before jumping over the high walls, leaving Tohdoh and the Black Knights following their leaders behind.

Tohdoh considered what he heard for a while before he turned to general command com. "Alright, get moving!" he said as he led the movement towards the palace gates.

* * *

**With Kurosaki**

Ichigo ran down the halls of the palace, looking for Zero or any of the Black Knight officers as he zipped through them. "Is that you, Kurosaki-sama?!"

Ichigo stopped and turned around, looking straight into the eyes of one of the Black Knight officers, as it was indicated by the badge he wore on his chest. The said man, however, was unprepared to see a demon and froze.

**"Yes, it is me."**

"W-What happened?"

**"I had a run in with the Knight of Ten. I decided to get fancy. Anyway, where is Zero? I need to have him order me around in the battlefield."** 'Since I was always a klutz about how to do battle with strategy.'

The Black Knight officer quickly pulled out his radio and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo took it, only to realize that he forgot to turn his power off on his hand and the device rotted away. "Crap."

"Don't worry, I got a spare."

Ichigo took it this time after he dispelled the power around his hand. He held it up to his ear.** "Zero."**

:Who is this?:

**"It's Kurosaki, you mask fancier. I just took care of the Knight of Ten. So where are you and where is the enemy's commander?"**

:Didn't think you'd be done with north so fast with an invasion this size.:

**"Oi, hurry up and spit the info out."**

: Feisty and straight to the point as always. It's Schniezel. He's on his capital ship, Avalon, East of this city. Be careful, though. Knight of One, Two, and Six are guarding the ship.:

**"Aye, skipper,"** Ichigo replied in English, and Zero chuckled. Ichigo tossed the radio back at the officer before he allowed his power to envelop his hand then with a double-powered shunpo, he shot out of the palace towards east, where Schniezel was. 'Time to stop this war.'

* * *

**Schniezel**

"We have an incoming projectile!" one of _Avalon'_s shield calculator officers (SCO) shouted over the com to other SCOs. "Speed is reaching Mach 5, it'll strike the ship any second!" SCOs all around the bridge, ship's engine, and other parts of the aerial battleship quickly got to work, diverting power from anywhere possible to shields. "It's going to penetrate the shield! Brace yourselves!" the officer who first shouted the intel shouted again.

Schniezel, who was hearing the summarized versions of the com frowned as his hands tightened slightly on his armchair.

But nothing happened.

"...?" Schniezel turned to the communications officer with a questioning frown.

"A-uh, the radar indicates that the p-projectile has stopped right in front of us. It's coming on the screen ... now."

* * *

**Kurosaki**

The "Black Demon" of the Black Knights narrowed his eyes, watching the man that stood between him and the aerial fortress Avalon. "So we meet again, Grana."

The said man grinned. He had the same attire as before - muscle-strained grey uniform of the Royal Guard with a white haori over it. "Of course! Our last fight was a draw!" he shouted happily. "And this time, I brought some friends!"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and around.

Ten Royal Esper Division members -and all of them Star Commanders by the look of their crisp uniform with a single unique feature differentiating all of them from each other- formed a large circle around him, Grana included.

"So you must be the one that gave Grana so much trouble," one of the Star Commander spoke as swords of light began to form around him and within his hands. "I am Junas, the 2nd Star Commander."

The man next to him nodded to Kurosaki. Similar to Junas, he had objects forming and flying around him, but instead of a familiar weapon, they were black spheres, crackling with black lightning. "I am Yoshina Ageha, the 3rd Star Commander."

"Kagetora. Let's leave it at that," a scarred man with a well-built athlete's body said as he adjusted his sunglass with a grin.

"Yagumo Matsuri," a larged breasted woman with spiky hair with a ponytail said as she got into a fighting stance. "A pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo gave her a nod. At least the F-cup woman had manners.** "You're not one of these Star Commanders?**" he asked with his hollow voice, creeping out every single one of the demigod-level fighters present.

"I could have the rank if I want it... but it's better to avoid the paperwork," she replied.

**"Ah yes, the dreaded paperwork,**" he chuckled. He then turned to the others.** "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"**

"Why should we?" a Star Commander with a winter coat asked him (Uranus). "You're a dead man, after all."

**"Oh, who says I am the dead man?"** Ichigo asked, genuinely surprised by the man's behavior... not. His voice became even more grating as he pumped more hollow-influence into his body for more effect. **"Especially when I ended up in a draw with your strongest with half my power?"**

"Believe me, the first five Star Commanders and Matsuri are about of the same strength, either in sense or power," the winter coat Star Commander scoffed. "But if you want my name, then here it is: I am Uranus, the 8th Star Commander."

**"... Ur Anus?"**

"Shut up!" the Star Commander growled furiously, and heatedly, at Ichigo who with few other Star Commanders laughed it up at his expense.

* * *

**Schniezel**

"W-What are they doing?! They're supposed to killing him!" one of the nobles who was on the bridge shouted in shock at the normalcy of the scene occurring before him.

Schniezel gave the man a side glance before sighing. 'I hope he doesn't do anything stupid after.'

* * *

**Black Demon and the Stars**

"Well then, shall we start?" Grana said as he and few other commanders went straight into Nova. "Of course, it'll be quick."

**"Oh, it will be,"** Ichigo said as he held up his giant clever zanpakuto to his eye level with his right hand, almost holding out as if he was giving it to someone. **"Ah, wait."**

* * *

**Black Knights and the Britannians**

Fighting seized as eveyone's attention drew to the eleven monsters who floated in the sky right before Avalon. Fighting seized through the Chinese Federation's capital as fighters on both sides waited for something to happen.

And it was then that Schniezel's voice came through along with Zero's, calling all of their forces to retreat, taking any and all civilians they encounter with them...

To avoid the next battle of the gods.

Everyone scattered with fire on their heels.

* * *

**Black Demon and the Stars**

"Let's get this show on the road!" Grana laughed maniacally as he unleashed several telekinetic fists at Ichigo. Ichigo took them head on and dispelled each telekinetic blows with a wild swing.

Ichigo shunpo'ed right up to Grana's face and prepared to strike the man down. He brought Zangetsu above his head and brought it down, only to have it knocked off course by a invisible blow. His eyes shot to his left, where Yagumo Matsuri stood._ 'That blow was easily as strong as Grana's own... This'll be troublesome,'_ he thought as he saw her punch the air and dodged accordingly, allowing the punches to miss him by a fraction of an inch. "Come on, Espers, I know you can all do better than that..." Ichigo crackled through his mask and black flames.

"And we already have you in our trap."

Ichigo turned about, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the winter coat Star Commander staring down at him from above... With ice pistols?

It was only then that Ichigo realized that the air around them was noticeably cooler. _'Looks like he's like Toshiro... Now that I think about it, he even reacts like him too. Wonder if this guy is Toshiro's alternate version.'_ Ichigo raised his free left hand and pulled out a black whip, the same whip technique he used to fight Grana. With a spin on the spot, Ichigo lashed out with his whip and struck at Uranus (the winter coat). Uranus dodged the attack and began to kite Ichigo using his long ranged pistols. Ichigo let them hit him, as his Decay Armor did its namesake. But it was annoying. "Bala-!"

He stopped mid attack when he realized that there was a sword sticking out of his chest.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Junas. "Attacking enemies from behind?"

"Whatever gets the job done..." Junas replied as he attempted to slice in deeper into Ichigo's body without touching the black flames.

"Hmph. Nice attempt, but pathetic power," Ichigo said as he reached back at Junas, only to have the man break his energy sword -but how did he actually break an ENERGY sword?- and jump away.

"Don't insult me or my power, Demon...!" Junas hissed, then he smirked as thousands and thousands of swords began to appear around him. "Besides, the sword that I broke in your back is a homing beacon, allowing me to do something like this..." Junas said as he waved at his sword and then shot his hand towards Ichigo. The swords stiffened before shooting off like bullets at Ichigo. Ichigo curse himself for looking down at the Star Commanders. He began to shunpo to avoid the sword, but when he appeared out of his fourth shunpo, he was struck from above. He glared over his shoulder and saw Uranus holding a small ice cannon. "Thought we were so easy, did you?"

Then Grana appeared few meters off before falling Ichigo. "And here is a gift from me..." he said with both of his hands raised up to the sky, where Ichigo saw a black abyss in the gap of the sky.

Crud.

"TENKEN!" Grana shouted as he slammed his hands down in front of him, and at the same time, the black hole shot down a soalr beam at Ichigo, enveloping the said fighter in the brightness of its attack.

When Tenken ended, everyone grunted in dissatisfaction.

Ichigo was standing in mid air without a single scratch.

"...You managed to pull off my Decay Armor," Ichigo said with a surprised face. "Congratulations." He held his sword in front of him. "So I guess it's time for me to take it up a notch..."

Grana cursed because he flashed away (not shunpo, but the Esper variant).

"Bankai."

Slowly a storm built up around Ichigo and enveloped him.

"I'm getting him!" Uranus shouted, but Matsuri flashed infront of him with her back to him. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't touch that wind..." she warned. "It'll rip you apart."

Uranus growled but obeyed the rankless Star Commander's words.

The swirling wind dissipated soon enough and revealed Ichigo.

And instead of the intimadating giant clever, he held a black nodachi. "Let's start, shall we?" Ichigo grinned and with a sonic boom, he disappeared.

'He broke the sound barrier!' Junas thought with wide eyes. 'So he's a speed type-!' He was still thinking when a sickening crunch originating from his right ribs stopped him. He whirled around, but the action forced the broken ribs to crack and move even more.

Junas growled at Ichigo, who had a fist where Junas's ribs were only moments ago. "One down..." Ichigo replied as he spun around and threw Tensa Zangetsu at Grana, who used his telekinesis to parry it below. Ichigo disappeared again, and this time Grana was spitting blood. The said man turned around and saw Ichigo at the end of his striking stance, his blade pointing up with blood flicking off the blade's tip. "Y-You predicted that I would parry it?!" Grana growled as he flashed away. His back felt open and the high altitude winds brushed painfully against the flesh wound.

"Kind of."

Grana grinned. "This is why I like fighting you. We're all going Nova, guys!" he shouted, much to all Star Commander's shock.

"Wait, not all of us have even gone against the guy!" one of the Star Commander complained.

Grana glared at the man. "Just do it." Then he got into a martial arts stance. He drew in a deep breath. "_NOVA_!"

"**NOVA**!" All others shouted.

Ichigo sweatdropped. This will be... tricky.


End file.
